Ninjas and Gods
by KingBeasta
Summary: What if in Injustice Universe where the Joker had just created a true monster . Naruto has been living in the DC Universe and he's Batman's right hand man and informant Naruto x Harley Quinn Injustice x multiple animated DC movies and series Rinne Sharingan Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Ninjas and Gods

 **Summary**

What if in Injustice Universe where the joker had just created a true monster. Naruto has been living in the world of DC and he's Batman's right hand man and informant

Naruto x Harley quinn

Injustice x killing joke and numerous of dc movies.

Rinne Sharingan Naruto

 _ **(A/N: After this story I will be updating my other stories)**_

 _ **(** Also remember to vote for the Snake Empire Poll **)**_

* * *

An injured Obito slams his hand together yelling in anger "damn you Kakashi but it's not over yet. I still can activate infinite tsukuyomi." thought Obito with chakra rods sticking out of his body.

Sasuke narrows his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes "this isn't good." thought Sasuke with a grunt " Blaze Release: Priestess Will of Purgatory ( **Enton:Rengoku no miko uiru** )." said Sasuke he claps his hands together sending mini Amaterasu needles at Obito.

Tobirama narrows his eyes seeing Obito attempting to seal Juubi in himself "Shit." growled Tobirama he uses his Flying Thunder God technique ( **Hiraishin no Jutsu** ) to try to kill Obito Tobirama glares at the Uchiha "I can't allow him to seal Juubi inside himself there's no telling how dangerous this Uchiha will become! Flying Thunder God Water Release: Swimming Water God's Assassination Assault Formation ( **Hirashin Suiton: Mizu no kami no ansatsu bōkō no keisei o suiei** )." thought Tobirama as he disappears in a splash of water particles.

Minato looks towards his son "Naruto-kun Obito is trying to seal Juubi in himself. We have to stop him no matter what!" growled Minato in hatred usually the blonde haired man didn't hate anyone hell there's a short list of people who he actually hated. The person he hated the most is Obito Uchiha his former student and one of the people who not just caused the Fourth Shinobi War but also, the person who took him away from his wife and son. How could Minato not hate his former student, Obito is the person who forcefully ripped Kurama out of his wife and forced him to seal Kurama in his son.

He always dreamed of becoming a father of his son, watching him crawl, walk, talk, and teach ninjutsu but that was all taken away from him when Obito attacked Konoha. It's true at the time he was the Yondaime Hokage but he was also a father and he wanted to be a father more than being Hokage but he was actually thankful to Sasuke for having Orochimaru bring him back. Did he trust Orochimaru or Sasuke hell no he sense negative emotion with both snake sannin and young Uchiha, but now he's fighting with his son.

Naruto looks towards his dad and nods his head they have to stop Obito Uchiha right here and now or he'll become the Juubi Jinchuriki he had already witness the Juubi uncontrollable power and the young Uzumaki did not want to see what someone can do controlling that fearsome power. "Yeah Dad your right but what do we do?" asked Naruto looking at his father.

Minato gives his son a grin, a grin that told him he had a plan "how about we show Obito what happens when you mess with the Yellow Flash ( ** _Kiiroi Senkō_** ) and Orange Ninja ( **Orenji no eiyū** ). You bring the wind I'll bring the flames." said Minato activating his Sage Mode Naruto grins at his father nodding his head Minato raises his hand performing a rasengan he then mix fire nature into his rasengan "Sage Art Fire Release: Rasengan ( **Senpō Katon: Rasengan** )!" thought Minato.

Naruto activates his own sage mode. "Right dad let's teach Obito-teme a lesson dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto Minato hands Naruto his Hirashin Kunai both blondes teleport towards Obito "Sage Art Winde Release: Rasengan ( **Senpō Foton: Rasengan** )!" thought Naruto.

Tobirama then appears behind Obito with both hirashin kunai in his hands the kunai are encase in Water Nature. Obito then coughs out blood as he has two cross gash mark across his shoulder causing the Uchiha to scream in pain. Sasuke's black flame needs nails Obito in his stomach casusing Obito to cover his mouth but the Uchiha throws up blood he then pants but he doesn't stop trying to seal Juubi the ravenette Uchiha then hears two spiraling sound he looks up seeing both Naruto Uzumaki and Minato above him with borh having Sage Mode.

And in Naruto's hand is a white rasengan and in Minato's is a red Rasengn. Obito looks in shock "no, this can't be happening I can't die now. I still want to see Rin and achieve peace!" yelled a frighten Obito not wanting to die.

"This for all the evil you've done Obito-teme and this is for Nagato, Konan, and everyone's life you ruined!" roared Naruto in anger and determination in his voice.

"This is for Kushina-chan and everyone who'd suffer at the hands of you!" yelled Minato. Both sage art rasengans slam on Obito's face "Sage Art Scorch Release: Burning Morning Star Rasengan ( **Senpō Shakuton:Mōningusutābāningu Rasengan** )!" yelled Naruto and Minato a huge storm of fire and wind exploded turning and burning everything un site the jutsu let out a loud screeching and roaring sound goes off obliterating Obito Uchiha sending the former student of Minato hell.

Madara is inside of his blue Susanoo fighting against Hashirama and his **Wood Release: Wood Human Technique (** Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu). Madara narrows his eyes at the death lf Obito "it seems like I have to change my plans oh well, Obito was just another pawn in my plan." said Madara. He then glares at Hashirama Madara goes through hand signs of snake, box, dog, and human he then claps his hand "Wind Release: Hyper sonic Demonic Hedgehog of Ultimate Whirlwind **(Foton:Kyūkyoku no senpū no gokuchōonsoku akuma hejjihoggu** )!" yelled Madara, the elder Uchiha then shoots a red deadly rotating whirlwind of wind at Hashirama.

Hashirama narrows his eyes he then claps his eyes "Sage Art Wood Release: Giant Ogre Wall of Fortress ( **Senpō Mokuton:Yōsai no kyodaina oni no kabe** )" yelled Hashirama is Wood Ogre punches his fist in the ground a giant wooden wall of an Ogre's head rose up stopping the attack.

Madara stares at his rival "shall we continue this dance Hashirama?" asked Madara Hashirama nods his head.

 **Mental Link**

Minato then uses the mental link to talk come up with a new plan even with Obito dead they had to worry about Madara and Juubi. " _Naruto_ _-kun there's no time to celebrate we must stop Madara and Juubi._ " said Minato.

Naruto nods his head _"I agree dad but how even with a Obito-teme dead I have feeling Madara will use Juubi to activate infinite tsukuyomi somehow_." said Naruto with a worry tone yes he avenge his parents killer and Nagato and Konan's killer. But he knew Madara was on anothet level than Obito or anyone he faced.

Minato sighs he nods his head agreeing his son but then he had an idea " _Naruto if Obito could seal Juubi into himself then so can you._ " stated Minato.

Naruto then looks shocked at his father " _b-b-but dad how...I-I-I don't know any sealing jutsu!"_ exclaimed Naruto with a shock expression while looking distress and confused.

Minato then smiles at his son _"don't stress yourself I can teach a jutsu. A jutsu that your mother learned from Mito Uzumaki the first Jinchuriki of Kurama._ " said Minato in a fatherly tone calming his nervous son.

This shocked at Naruto he knew of Mito Uzumaki since Kushina had told him about her. But the blonde Uzumaki didn't know the first Kurama Jinchuriki had taught his mother. Naruto looked at Minato with his eyes widen " _wait you could do that?_ " asked Naruto with his mouth open.

" _Yes of course Naruto, now let's save the world!_ " grinned Minato Naruto grins at Minato the blonde father then teaches his son the Uzumaki sealing Jutsu.

 **Mental Link End**

Naruto charges towards Juubi with a Hirashin kunai Minato then Hirashin Naruto, the younger blonde appears un front of ten tailed beast "it's time to end this war Uzumaki Sealing Technique Method: Black Tengu Ogre Diagram Pentagrams Technique ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu Hōhō: Kuro tengu oni-zu no gobōsei Jutsu** )!" yelled Naruto slamming his hand on the Ten Tails a huge sealing formula of Uzumaki covers the whole Juubi suddenly the juubi goes inside Naruto catching everyone minus Minato. Even Madara and Hashirama stopped fighting when hearing the jutsu but it ultimately surprised them since they only saw one person using the jutsu.

Once the Juubi get sucks into Naruto bodies; the young Uzumaki's skin becones pale his hair becomes white as now his raises looking a pair of rabbit horns, Naruto's blue eyes change into a purple rippled eyes he then gains the a third eye, this third eye is the first doujutsu Rinne Sharingan Naruto's whiskered birth marks charged into black square lines, and gains a comma necklace his orange-black jumpsuit changed a white kimono and hakama on the back of the kimono is a black rinnegan, armored boots, and a long flowing sash, with the latter two suggestive of Chinese influence. He wears a spiked breastplates;on the front of the breastplate has a black symbol of a spiraling whirlpool, with a spiked rim, with the addition of Chinese embraces and armored gauntlets, as well as layered spiked pauldron on each shoulder.

Naruto wields a dual-headed shakujō. One end has a ringed hoop, while the other end possesses a crescent shaped curve, representing the sun and moon respectively. Behind Naruto is nine truth-seeking balls. Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune has just became Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of Juubi the Ten Tailed Bijuu.

Sakura, and Kakashi are left shock.

Hiruzen looks on at shock at his surrogate grandson "N-N-Narutpo-kun!" exclaimed the shock elder kageH

Madara with his wide open "I-I failed!" said Madara.

The edo Hashirama looks shocked "Impossible." trailed Hashirama not believing he just saw Naruto a young inspiring Hokage become jinchuriki of Juubi.

Sasuke looks in shocked at his former friend/ teammate "Naruto." said Sasuke in a shocked tone.

Minato smiles at his son with proud "way to go son, now take him down." said Minato Naruto nods to his father.

Naruto raised his finger pointing his index finger at Madara "Diamond Release: Adamant Goddess Arrow of Shine ( **Naiton:Shain no adamanto megami arō** )" whispered Naruto in a cold tone he then fires a green-blue diamond in the shape of an arrow, the arrow pierce through Madara's Susanoo and Madara's stomach.

Madara's Susanoo crumbles to pieces Madara falms hard on the ground coughing out blood he looks down to his stomach noticing the diamond arrow had not just pierced his Susanoo but him also, the elder Uchiha looks back seeing the arrow at pierced through large rock pillar "holy shit." said Madara.

Lee looks in surprised "Na-Na-Naruto-kun...did it..he destroyed Madara Uchiha's Susanoo...with one jutsu." said Lee looking in shock at his best friend/rival.

Might Guy stares at Naruto with a bright smile "Naruto-kun's youth shines even brighter." said Might Guy the taijutsu master then looks towards his eternal rival "you must be proud Kakashi?" asked Might Guy.

Kakashi nods his he then has an eye smile "yes I an Guy. After all it's every Sensei dream to see their student surpassed then." said Kakashi with a proud tone.

Madara grits his teeth in anger he had it all planned out and it was ruined all by a blonde child who reminded him of Hashirama. Madara glares at Naruto "so you want to dance Uzumaki." said Madara he then spins his gunbai around "fine let's dance Uzumaki show me your ninjutsu Jinchuriki of Juubi.

Naruto swirls his is shakujō he then glares at Madara with his Rinnegan eyes "fine let's do this Madara but this will be your last "dance" I'll send you back to hell!" said Naruto.

Madara grins at Naruto he channels wind nature into his gunbai "Wind Release: Full Moon Cyclone Technique ( **Futon: Mangetsu saikuron Jutsu** )! " yelled Madara he swings his gunbai creating a whirling wind tunnel orb. Madara then goes through hand sign "Fire Release: Wave of Illuminating Dove ( **Katon:Irumi hato no nami** )!" yelled Madara he then shoots a flame bird once the flaming bird cones in contact with the wind jutsu the fire jutsu increases in size.

Naruto growls at seeing the flaming bird, Naruto holds a deep breath "Boil Release: Unimaginable Pain of War Fox ( **Futton:Sensō Fokkusu no sōzō o zessuru itami** )! "yelled Naruto he then blows a hot boiling mist of a fox. The boiling fox then runs at Madara's flame bird as both boiling and fire hit each other creates a hot boiling steam Naruto uses the Truth-Seeking Ball to create a shield protecting himself from the boiling heat mist.

Sadly for Madara he doesn't have anything to protect himself from the boiling mist Madara growl in annoyance he grips his Gunbai "tsk, annoying Uzumaki even after these years they are causing myself problems Wind Release: Wind Tunnel ( **Futon:Fūdō** )." said Madara he swings his giant fan creating a purple wind tunnel the jutsu blows through the boiling mister clearing it up.

Both Uchiha and Uzumaki charge at each other both gunbai and shakujō meeting each other Madara's sharingan glaring Naruto's Rinnegan both men pulled back and strike at each other releasing a violent wave of wind cutting the very good they stand on. Both men jumped back they both raise their hands. The two men then start firing off a melee of black chakra rods.

Naruto slams his foot on the hard ground "Six Path: Century Heavenly Domination of Chamber ( **Rikudō:Shōkō kaigi-sho no seiki ten no shihai** )." said Naruto the ground shook suddenly a giant blue machine came from the ground: (imagine what Ninjor looks like from power rangers ).

Madara glares at the giant machine ninja warrior "this technique is just like **Asura Path** (Shuradō) except on a larger scale unlike Asura Path where Asura Path ( _Shuradō_ ) grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanized armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. But this jutsu is on a whole different level instead of granting the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanized armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry,this grant the user to create a giant machine warriors." thought Madara he then summons his perfect Susanoo "shall we continue our dance Uzumaki? " Madara with both arms crossed.

Naruto grins at Madara "yes let's continue Madara." said Naruto he then jumps on the robot encasing it in Kurama's chakra mode "sorry Kurama I know you never wanted to be part of Juubi but there was no other way." thought Naruto. The robot unsheathed his sword he charges at Madara. Madara creates his own sword the two Titans clash when both swords came in contact a huge backlash of wind had thrown everyone back.

Omoi covers his eyes from the large dust storm "I can't believe Naruto-san is winning. I'm sure happy I'm not facing him. " said Omoi looking in awe at Naruto fighting Madara the legendary shinobi.

Sai smiles at Naruto "you sure have grown Naruto I'm glad we're friends. Now save the world." said Sai holding his injured arm.

Naruto and Madara clash at each other in a furry of swings Naruto spins around slashing at the back of the Susanoo causing the blue samurai being to stumble Naruto goes for a kick but the Susanoo grabs the leg. Madara commands the Susanoo to raise his sword to cut off the robot'so leg Naruto commands the chakra tail to wraps around the tail Naruto commands the robot to punch the Susanoo in the chest cracking it.

Madara commands the Susanoo to punch the robot the machine skids back both Samurai and Ninja charge at each other with a powerful left hook both fist meet each other causing an earthquake the very ground shook from the two Titans they then slam their right palms together cracking and destroying mountains both pulled back from each other the Susanoo hols up his hand a huge lightning laser forms in his hand " **Storm Release: Thunder Force Core** (Ranton: Sandāfōsukoa)." said Madara shooting a wide beam of lightning the robot raises his hand activating Human Path absorbing the jutsu.

The Machine raises his sword "My turn Madara. **Six Path Scorch Release: Eternal Will of the Firebird** (Rikudo Shakuton:Faiyābādo no eien no ishi)!" yelled Naruto his sword ignites in a scorching fire of white-emerald fire he then circles around his sword in moon motion he then slashes a down a huge wave of scorching flames covers the Susanoo everyone watches as the scorch release jutsu melts the Susanoo and Madara ending the war. Naruto turns of the kyuubi cloak and turn off the machine, the machine then envelopes itself in a large cloud of smoke.

Minato smiles at his son "you did it you really do it! " said a proud Minato.

"Way to go Naruto! " yelled Ino with tears down her face. Shikamaru smiles at this happy the war is finally over.

Everyone cheers for Naruto while Naruto would welcome the cheering he was more focused on his former friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto walks up to Sasuke both Uzumaki and sole member of the Uchiha stare at Sasuke "what do you plan to do now Sasuke-teme? " asked Naruto looking at his former friend.

Sasuke stares at Naruto "my plans haven't changed Dope. I will become the Hokage and start a revolution and I know you won't kill me. " said Sasuke with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan gazing into Naruto's Rinnegan eyes.

Naruto places his hand on Sasuke's chest he holds tightly on Sasuke's shirt "your right somewhere deep down I don't want to kill you but I won't let you do start some war Sasuke for some dumb reason. I'm going to make sure you don't cause anyone any more problems Six Path Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Demon Star Power of Olympus Technique ( **Rikuō Uzumaki Fuinjutsu:Orinpasu no akuma sutāpawā** )!" yelled Naruto a huge sealing formula covers Sasuke's body.

The Uchiha screams in pain he then falls to the ground Sasuke then tries to burn Naruto with his amaterasu but the Uchiha finds out he can use his Amaterasu he then relies he can't use his chakra at all. Sasuke then glares at Naruto "wh-what did...you do Naruto!" demanded Sasuke.

Naruto smirks at Sasuke "I sealed your chakra, well not just your chakra but your whole chakra network and now you're as weak as a civilian." said Naruto. Sasuke tries to attack Naruto but Naruto just slide right avoiding the Uchiha's attempt Naruto then appears in front of Sasuke pointing both hands at Sasuke having both Index fingers pointed at Sasuke "Six Path: Chakra Needle **(Rikudō: Chakra Hari** )." whispered Naruto he then fires to small pink chakra needles in his eyes "and now you're blind." said Naruto.

He then opens a portal before he goes into the portal he sees Kakashi and Minato behind him "wait Naruto where are you going?" asked Kakashi in a worried tone.

Naruto gives his sensei an apologizing smile "I'm leaving this world and going to another world hopefully one that isn't dark and a world where I can live in peace without worrying about someone trying to hunt me down." said Naruto.

"But the war is over no one will hunt you anymore!" exclaimed Kakashi.

Minato put his hand over Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi looks back at his sensei "Kakashi you know everyone would fear Naruto you saw what he did. Do you honestly believe Naruto will live a peaceful life? Naruto go and start a new life and remember Kushina and I are both proud of you. Oh and Naruto happy birthday son! " asked Minato he then smiles proudly "plus this way Naruto can start over a new life." said smiles at his father and Sensei with a lone tear coming down from his face. Kakashi sighs and nods his head Naruto then walks into the portal entering another dimension one unlike his very own.

 **Time Skip Five Years**

A blonde hair Japanese man who appears to be around the age of 21 walking into a back alley this blonde hair man is Naruto Uzumaki your probably wondering where he lives well he lives in Gotham City home to some of the most insane psychotic people and home to the Bat family but more so to Batman the dark knight. As Naruto walks in the back alley he patiently waits until he feel a prescience he narrows his blue eyes in the darkness. "Batman it's good to see you." said Naruto staring at the dark knight Naruto still found it interesting him Naruto Uzumaki Juubi Jinchuriki being the informant and right hand man for Batman, Dark Knight, World's greatest Detective, and to people who don't know Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Naruto is wearing a black Blvd Supply Shirt on the shirt is a In N' Out cup full of lean above the cup is the word "California Lean" below the cup in bright teal is the world "BLVD", over the shirt is a grey Robin Jean Jacket, he wears black Versace jeans, and black and white Air Jordan 1 KO Shadow.

Batman stares at him coldly his cold blue eyes gazing into Naruto's own ocean blue eyes "Naruto we must talk follow me." ordered Batman in his usual cold tone void of any emotion Naruto nods his head Batman pulled out his grappling hook the grappling line send Batman high in the sky Batman grips his cape gliding through the air, Naruto smirks he then flies up in the air.

No matter how many times he see's Batman gliding through the Gotham City it's still bad ass. It still surprise him out of all places he landed on Earth was Gotham City which he was grateful he could easily tell this city needed all the help it could get as both heroes glide and fly through the story Naruto couldn't help himself to wonder what Batman needs both heroes land on top of a building both Dark Knight and Second Six Path stare at each other Naruto crosses his arms. "So, what do you want to talk about Batman? You seem disturb and slightly agitated? asked Naruto.

Batman just stares either ignoring his question or deciding not answer to it "Lois Lane is pregnant." said Batman with his voice still void of any emotion.

Naruto narrow his eyes at this he knew who Lois is how can we not he's been Batman's ultimate spy doing what and going to places the Dark Knight can't go. He knew Lois Lane is not just married but married to Superman and his citizen ego Clark Kent. Does he like Superman hell no in Naruto's eyes Superman is weak yes he's physically strong but mentally weak he knew if someone went after his love ones he'll break and Superman's arrogance annoyed him to no end. He didn't just knew Superman's secret identity but everyone from Justice League to the Teen Titans.

"Your worried about if someone attacks Lois he'll loose it huh?" asked Naruto giving the Dark Knight a suspicious.

"Yes He may be the Man of Steel but he has a fragile mind a weak one easily broken." said Batman.

Naruto nods his head in an understanding tone he also, understood Batman not fully trusting Superman after all when Vandal Savage use Batman's own plans for the JLA it made it plain and simple they are some of the strongest greatest heroes and if they ever went rogue it wouldn't end well for everyone. Especially if Superman ever went rogue hell it would be even worst if Batman went rogue. Hell Naruto didn't even fully trust the league the only people trust is Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl.

"True he does so, what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing for now but be on the look out." said Batman.

"Hows your son Damian still a brat?" asked Naruto he honestly did not like Batman's son hell who would he was arrogant, cocky, and over confident he reminded him of Sasuke which he didn't like. He was honestly happy Damian didn't know he even existed because he believe Damian would piss him off to end.

Batman just made click his tongue "he's alright." said Batman.

Before Naruto could comment they heard a loud alarm going off both turn their heads seeing it was the Gotham City Bank Naruto turns his head to Batman finding gone. Naruto activates his Rinnegan seeing Batman gliding through the sky smirks at this "I'm probably the only person who could see him when he disappears like that." said Naruto he then waits until he see's Zetsu coming out from the ground after a year he learned how to use his six path powers in various one of the abilities he learn is to create life he recreated both white and black Zetsu he brought them to life so he can learn about this world and universe, he even had them find other heroes secret lairs he even found Superman's Fortress of Solitude and Themyscia .

"Hello Naruto-sama" said White Zetsu bowing towards his master.

Naruto nods his head " **I take it the meeting went good Naruto-sama**?" asked Black Zetsu.

Hey Black and White Have you got want I asked?" asked Naruto looking at his creation.

Zetsu nodded his head "Yes Naruto-sama." said White Zetsu holds out his hand a giant green and gold merge from Zetsu's hand the rocks are the size of a basketball .

"H **ere it is gold and Green Kryptonite Naruto-sama. Why did you want us to get this Kryptonite Naruto-sama?** " asked Black Zetsu

"Simple Black just encase if Superman goes rogue I'll use these on him." said Naruto.

White Zetsu grins at Naruto "you really din't trust Superman do you?" asked White Zetsu.

Naruto shook his head negatively "would you trust someone who can destroy the whole planet. I know i'm god like but I'm not weak mentally like him, I'll be leaving now." said Naruto.

Both Zetsu chuckle he then opens a portal going through the portal. "Naruto-sama doesn't like Superman." snickered White Zetsu.

Black Zetsu growls " **baka it's not that Naruto doesn't like Superman he just doesn't trust the Man of Steel!** " said Black Zetsu he then merges into the ground.

 **Next day At Star Labs**

Batman is on his knee looking at something which could be a clue. The Dark Knight hears foot steps behind him but he doesn't turn his head. "Was anything else stolen?" asked Batman.

Behind him is a doctor of Star Labs "a small amount of equipment but nothing significant. I guess you can see why we didn't contact Superman." said the doctor.

"You were experimenting with Kryptonite." stated Batman glaring in the distance.

"Not to hurt we wanted to know if it has any benefits. Whether it could be use as a power source. Whether it could cure diseases. We're scientist, not monsters." said the doctor as he defended himself.

Batman and the doctor stare at the dead bodies that are grinning madly "well, in the hands of monsters now." said Batman staring at the dead bodies who have grin splitting grin. "Damn it Joker what the hell are you up to" thought Batman he may not know what the psychotic clown up to but Batman knows he must find out and fast.

"I want a list of every person who had knowledge of the Kryptonite's existence. No one leaves this facility until- Superman then flies in the lab shocking the doctor but no knew that Batman was shocked since he always has a scowl expression on his face.

Superman stares at his best friend with a horrified expression "I can't see her. I can't see Lois! " exclaimed Superman with terror lace on his face

Batman then stares at his friend "we're not alone, Superman. Maybe you should- He has her. " said Superman Batman looks down with no emotion but inside he was coming up with ideas why did Joker go after Lois even after all these years he still couldn't understand the Clown Prince of Crime.

Superman places his hands on Batman's shoulders Batman looks into Superman's eyes seeing fear, worry, terror, a hint of lost "please help me. Find her. " begged Superman he then flies off searching for Lois.

Batman then presses on his com "Naruto Lois has been kidnapped." said Batman.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto narrows his blue eyes "by who Batman. " asked Naruto as he looks at his hand that is encased in Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, and Earth Release. He didn't know who took Lois but he knew it had to be someone who had ties with Superman not just but it had to be someone who knew of the alien's and reporter's relationship.

 **With Batman**

Batman narrows his eyes "him, the Joker. " said Batman in a cold tone but Naruto also sense a hit of frustration.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is sitting in his chair "do you need me to help search?" asked Naruto we may not trust Superman but he didn't hate him.

 **With Batman**

"Yes have Zetsu on the look out. " ordered Batman.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stands up glaring in the distance "right away Bats! "said Naruto cutting off the connection to the com "Zetsu we have work to do. " ordered Naruto Zetsu then merges out from the ground.

"Yes right away Naruto-sama." said White Zetsu Naruto then transform back to his six path mode.

 **With Batman**

"This a priority call to all Justice League members and reserve members. I need as many eyes, ears and minds as we can spare in Metropolis. A woman is missing." said Batman "god I hope we can find her before that psycho decides do whatever sick plan he came up with. " thought Batman.

 **With Green Arrow**

the blonde billionaire Oliver Queen or known as Green Arrow raised an eyebrow "you want the whole Justice League on a missing Person Case? " asked Green Arrow not sure he completely heard right.

"Absolutely." said Batman.

 **With Cyborg**

"We believe she was taken by the Joker. " said Batman

The African American cyborg narrows his sole eye. "Who is this woman, Batman? " asked Cyborg not sure what's so special this woman.

"She's one of us. That's all you need for now. " said Batman in his usual cold tone.

 **With Wonder Woman**

Wonder Woman is flying through the sky "her name is Lois Lane." said Batman.

"Lois... " said Wonder Woman with worry in her voice.

"Wonder Woman, miss Lane was last seen at the Metropolis docks. Head there and find out if anyone saw her or the Joker. " ordered Batman.

"I'm on my way." said Wonder Woman unknown to Wonder Woman Naruto and Zetsu were at the site but both using his Hidden Sight of View Technique ( **Byū no kakusareta saito Jutsu** ); it's a jutsu that allows the user to become invisible it also leaves no trace of chakra or the users presence .

 **With Flash**

The Fastest Man Alive is sitting on his couch "Flash." said Batman.

Flash quickly arrives in Metropolis the only thing in city people see is a yellow lightning bolt zipping through the streets "I'm in Metropolis. What do you need? " asked Flash he then meets up to find the dark knight.

"Search every inch of Metropolis. Superman is scanning the city from above, so start with everywhere he can't see- underground facilities, sewers, basements my. Anything lined with lead. " said Batman.

Flash takes off "on it" said Flash.

"Everyone else, report in as soon as you reach Metropolis. Share anything you- You have to see something. "said Flash Batman nods his head at the scarlet speedster.

Flash grabs onto Batman and run "Sorry. I know carrying you is a bit... Awkward but it really is the quickest way." said Flash.

"Just go fast enough that no one can see us. " said Batman Flash nods his head. The two heroes then arrive in a lab "Star Labs?" said Batman shooting Flash a curious look.

Flash nods his head "I figure this could be related. And what looks to be another one of yours in Metropolis. " said Flash as the two looking at Scarecrow who's sitting against a locker with a vile in his left hand.

Batman kneels down to his enemy "Yes. It's Crane." stated Batman. "Or as you might know him as the Scarecrow.

 **With Naruto and Zetsu**

"We found them batman. Joker isn't in Metropolis. Him and Harley hijacked a Submarine. " said Naruto.

 **With Batman and Flash**

"Justice League one of my contacts has just told me they're in a Submarine. " said Batman, the dark knight us actually grateful he has a special com that only him and Naruto can talk it made keeping him secret from the League even easier than it originally is.

 **With Wonder woman**

As Wonder Woman has a man binded by her lasso of truth she sees Superman fly past her "I see it. " said Superman using his X-ray vision on the water. He flies down and pulls up a black submarine. The Man of steel throws the submarine on the sand he then rips a part of it open. As he walks in he sees Joker and Harley with gas mask and dressed in doctor and nurse uniforms ,standing above an unconscious Lois Lane "Lois! What did they do to...? " said Superman he is then hit with green gas. "What's...? I..."trailed Superman the alien then falls to the ground.

Both Prince and Princess of crime are standing above the hero. "Something wrong, Supes? " cackled the Joker.

"Yeah, for a man of steel, you look kinda wobbly. " said Harley in her thick New Yorker Suuuu-pah-c-maaan. "growled in a dark emotionless voice.

Superman looks up in shock "no. "said Superman.

Infront of Superman is Doomsday snarling and roaring at the son of Krypton "Suuu-per-man! "roared the monster of death.

"Doomsday! " said the shock Kryptonian. "No...Lois. The baby." said Superman with worry in his voice.

"Baby? " said a shocked Harley.

"Here we go... " said Joker while wearing his Gas mask both Harley and Superman are unaware of the Joker's dark grin.

Superman glares at the monster in front of him. "Stay away from! " yelled Superman flying at Doomsday he then takes off in the air.

As the two clown villains watch Superman and Doomsday the Joker looks up with a dark evil grin and Harley looks in wonder. "Time to go. "said Joker.

Joker then smiles at Harley "we're just going to leave? But this is the first Submarine I've ever owned.

Both criminals jump out the damage submarine, the Joker then takes off the doctor coat "we'll get you another one! " said Joker glaring in the distance.

"I can't just get another one! I've named this one. You can't abandon something once it has a name. Everyone knows that. " exclaimed Harley.

Joker turns around gripping her wrist tightly glaring at the female clown "Harley, any minute now, angry do-gooders are going to realize what we're up to. If we're still here when they arrive they will hit us over and over to your submarine! " growled an angry Joker.

He then drags Harley with him Harley turns around waving to the submarine "goodbye, Gunter! "said Harley before the two can get away they are trapped by a green construct hand by the Green Lantern Hal Jordan.

"Gunter is a terrible name for a Submarine. " said Green Lantern behind him Wonder Woman flies down Flash and Batman soon arrive behind the Amazon. Far away Naruto and Zetsu are watching with Naruto's Hidden Sight of View Technique ( **Byū no kakusareta saito Jutsu** ) still active.

"Batsy?" said Joker happy to see his arch nemesis he then gets up "Wait a minute. Did Flash carry you here? " asked a grinning Joker but only got the silent treatment but he knew it was a yes. The Joker then starts cackling "ha! Putting fear in the Hearts of criminals... While his bright red friend carries him through the night! " laughed the Joker.

Batman ignores the Joker's joke just as he was about to enter the submarine Flash tries to follow him Batman raises his hand stopping Flash "Wait! " said Batman the bat of Gotham then puts on his own gas mask "Scarecrow's fear toxin. " said Batman he then enters the submarine hoping to find something but he doesn't, he then jumps out. "Where is she, Joker?" Demand Batman.

Wonder Woman glares at the clown "my lasso of truth will-no." said Batman.

She and Harley then stares at Batman "not on him. I'm not sure what would spew out of that mind but it wouldn't be the truth. " said Batman.

With his hands covered in blood the Joker grins at him "come on, Batsy. Use that pointy-eared head of yours. You can see the truth. You just don't want to look at it too hard. " said Joker.

What did you do to her? " demanded Batman glaring at the joker.

Joker still grinning just stares at the brooding hero "you know what I did. U operated on her. She's the trigger. " said Joker catching everyone's attention.

 **With Naruto and Zetsu**

Naruto's Rinnegan eyes wide open "oh, no. " said Naruto he then turns to Zetsu "ZETSU WE GOTTA MOVE NOW! " ordered Naruto.

Both Black and Zetsu are left shocked " **but why Naruto-sama?** " asked Black Zetsu.

He then puts his hand in a cross hand sign "no time to explain just rescued people as fast as you can Shadow Clone Technique ( **Bunshin no Jutsu** ). " ordered Naruto a huge cloud goes off once it clears up 20 clones of Naruto appear .

Zetsu nodes his head performing the Bunshin making 20 clones both take off heading towards Metropolis.

 **With the Justice League**

Batman turns to Flash "Flash. The missile on the submarine - His name is Gunter! " interrupted glaring at Batman.

"Check to see if the warhead is still there. " ordered Batman.

Joker just let out a giggle "don't bother checking it isn't. When her heart stops, every heart in Metropolis stops, too. " grinned Joker.

Batman narrows his eyes. "Why would her...? The kryptonite. Scarecrow added it to his fear toxin, so it could enter Superman's bloodstream through his lungs. And then... "trailed Batman he then looks up to the sky "Superman! " yelled Batman as he yells into the com.

 **With Superman**

"Superman! Can you hear me? Asked Superman.

With the kryptonite fear toxin blinding Superman "you won't take them away from me? "yelled Superman.

"Superman STOP ! whatever you're seeing it isn't real! " said Batman. Superman releases Doomsday he then holds onto his head Doomsday then begins to change into Lois.

 **With the Justice League**

As everyone looks up in horror and wonder Joker grins darkly "did you know she was pregnant? " add asked Joker shocking Wonder Woman and others who didn't know. Batman narrows his eyes in anger turns around delivering Joker a powerful left hook causing the clown to spit out blood.

 **With Superman**

"It's Lois! " said Batman. The man of steel looks in shock as his pregnant wife takes the place of Doomsday.

 **With Justice League**

With his lip bleeding the joker has a shit eating grin "boom." said Joker. And just like what Joker said when her heart stops every heart Metropolis will stop a huge a huge mushroom cloud explosion enveloped the whole city of Metropolis.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: this will be the last story I uploaded until I update all my other stories )**_

 ** _(A/N: I will be updating House of Zod)_**

 **Snake Empire Poll**

 **Menma x Jewelry Bonney -** **41**

 **Menma x Boa Hancock -** **35**

 **Menma x Viola -** **35**

 **Menma x Princess Shirahoshi -** **32**

 ** _(I will be updatin Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Foxes of Snake, Snake Empire, House of Zod, Fox of trials, Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _Soul and Mind of Pain_

 _Naruto x Shizune -_ _17_

 _Naruto x Anko -_ _15_

 _Naruto x Tenten -_ _12_

 _Naruto x Hinata -_ _6_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'll be updating** **Ninjas and Gods, then Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Spacer , Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as:**_ _ **There is No Justice** , _**_Whirlpool Meets Sand, My_** ** _High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_ , _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A/N: If any of you have any questions about the new stories I'll be writing or the current stories i'm writing feel free to ask away. After I finished updating Ninjas and Gods I'll be updating Proud and Clothes next. Also remember this is the week that I will eliminate Anko or Shizune from the poll and also after Soul and Mind of Pain poll is finished Uzumaki Spawn will open and oh yeah on friday is the day I'll eliminate Anko or Shizune from the poll. And as a reminder for the people that ask me if a certain is a harem story. Let me tell you something if the story doesn't say harem then it's not a harem same with bashing since some people think think i bash and which i don't i just write how i believe they will act)_**

 ** _Now it's time for a Death Battle._**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_.

 _Joker just let out a giggle "don't bother checking it isn't. When her heart stops, every heart in Metropolis stops, too. " grinned Joker._

 _Batman narrows his eyes. "Why would her...? The kryptonite. Scarecrow added it to his fear toxin, so it could enter Superman's bloodstream through his lungs. And then... "trailed Batman he then looks up to the sky "Superman! " yelled Batman as he yells into the com._

 _ **With Superman**_

 _"Superman! Can you hear me? Asked Batman._

 _With the kryptonite fear toxin blinding Superman "you won't take them away from me? "yelled Superman._

 _"Superman STOP ! whatever you're seeing it isn't real! " said Batman. Superman releases Doomsday he then holds onto his head Doomsday then begins to change into Lois._

 _ **With the Justice League**_

 _As everyone looks up in horror and wonder Joker grins darkly "did you know she was pregnant? " add asked Joker shocking Wonder Woman and others who didn't know. Batman narrows his eyes in anger turns around delivering Joker a powerful left hook causing the clown to spit out blood._

 _ **With Superman**_

 _"It's Lois! " said Batman. The man of steel looks in shock as his pregnant wife takes the place of Doomsday._

 _ **With Justice League**_

 _With his lip bleeding the joker has a shit eating grin "boom." said Joker. And just like what Joker said when her heart stops every heart Metropolis will stop a huge a huge mushroom cloud explosion enveloped the whole city of Metropolis._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Naruto, clones, and Zetsu fly through the city teleporting everyone they can to Gothan City. Zetsu looks towards Naruto "Naruto-sama I don't understand why are flying around the city?" asked White Zetsu in confusion.

Black Zetsu scoffed at White Zetsu " **isn't obvious you twit**?" asked Black Zetsu who's annoyed at White Zetsu idiotcy but White Zetsu could be quite clueless and it was always their father or his job to explain to White Zetsu which can be annoying.

As White Zetsu flies through each Zetsu see's people he uses the Kamui and teleports the citizens of Metropolis to Gotham City. "Not really." said White Zetsu.

Black Zetsu sighs at this and mutters idiot " **ugh, The Joker set off a bomb in Metropolis that's triggered to Lois Lane heart. Naruto-sama knows she can't be safe thanks to Superman's blind anger so, we're rescuing as much people as he can**." said Black Zetsu.

White Zetsu nods his head "but I think we should stop talking." said White Zetsu which Black Zetsu agrees since the more they talk the less time they have.

Naruto flies through teleporting people away with kamui, Hirashin, and using his rinnegan to send them to Gotham. Naruto creates shadow clones they fly to a group of people " Shadow Clone Technique:Authority of the Gods ( **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Kamui** )." thought Naruto the clones safely teleport the people out of danger. "Damnit there's no way we'll be able save everyone." thought Naruto he then narrows his eyes at Superman who's flying up into space.

He then grits his teeth as he see's the explosion going off "Fuck! Zetsu hurry and save everyone as you can after that we gotta leave." said Naruto as he speaking to his creation telepathically Naruto then see's Superboy, Beast boy, and Kid Flash from the Teen Titans running through the city which looks like they are racing. "Shit Beast Boy or Kid Flash won't be able to survive the explosion but I won't let them die. " thought Naruto he then opens a dimensional portal into of both Superboy and Beast Boy. "Zetsu save Kid Flash!" ordered Naruto.

Both White and Black nods their head " **Will do Naruto-sama Kamui**." said Black Zetsu as he teleport Kid Flash on a roof top of Gotham City.

The young speedster looks confused one moment he was in Metropolis and the next he's in Gotham City Kid Flash quickly get's up from the ground and rubs the back of his head. He then see's Beast Boy and Superboy getting. "Superboy, Beast Boy! Do any of you know how we got in Gotham City?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy attempts stand up but wobbles he then shakes his head and looks around see they are in Gotham City. He then looks towards Kid Flash " I-I-I don't really know...I mean one moment we were in Metropolis and next we are in Gotham it just didn't make any sense." said Superboy as he rubs the back of his head.

Right after Superboy had said that a huge explosion goes off which destroys everything and everyone who were caught in the blast of the nuke. The young heroes and citizens of Metropolis looks on in shock as their home has been nuke and the only question they have is who did this and what kind of monsters couls set off a nuke in their city killing thousands of people.

The green skinned man has his hand over his mouth with a terrified expression "oh my god! Conner, Bart! Are you seeing this!" yelled Beast boy in shock and horror.

Kid Flash found himself shocked with horror "I-I-I'm se-se-seeing it...but I don't believe it." stuttered Kid Flash with fresh tears coming down from his face.

Superboy has a lone tear coming down as he hears the voices of Metropolis just going silent the young Kryptonian bows his head in sadness. He then falls to his knees and punches the ground with his fist that leaves a small hole in the ceiling "who could of done this!" growled Superboy.

"It was the Joker young alien." said White Zetsu, the young heroes looks behind them finding a man covered in black like shadow who's eyes were yellow who's Naruto with Black Zetsu covering his body. The man next to him is White Zetsu dressed in black armor superhero like suit on his chest is an emblem of the Rinne Sharingan and wears a black visor.

Superboy eyes lit up with red, Kid Flash jumps back ready to run at the two mysterious people, and Beast Boy transforms into a green bear. Superboy glares at the two "who are you two!" yelled Superboy.

Naruto just stares at the three young heroes "we were the ones that rescue. If you believe my friend and I are lying you could just listen to my heartbeat and see if i'm lying." said Naruto in confidence.

Superboy turns off his heat vision and uses his super hearing he notices the pale man has no heartbeat he then looks towards Naruto and see's his heartbeat is steady Superboy let's out a sigh "okay you aren't lying." said Superboy seeing as the two aren't a threat Kid Flash comes down but still wary of the two and Beast Boy transform back to normal.

Superboy then narrows his eyes at White Zetsu he then points at White Zetsu "but what the hell is he! He doesn't have a heartbeat!" yelled Supeyboy.

"The reason why I don't have a heart beat is because I don't have organs." said White Zetsu shocking the three heroes beyond belief.

"Wh-Wh-What d-d-do you mean you don't have a heart!" exclaimed Kid Flash in shock.

Just before White Zetsu can answer the speedster Naruto decides to answer the brunette "what my friend means is he's not a human actually he's not even a life form my friend Venus here is an artificial life-form so he doesn't have organs or bones really but enough about him my name is Rikudo and as I said from the beginning we've saved you." said Naruto.

Superboy nods his "we're thankful but why?" asked Superboy in confusion.

"We've saved you because your two friends could've died. But we must leave now and please don't do anything dangerous soon enough you'll find out why this happened see you letter titans." said Naruto he then opens a portal and both into it ignoring their pleas for them to stop. "Batman I hope you know this changes everything." said Naruto through his com but all he got was silence but the Second Sage of Six Path wasn't shocked.

 **With Superman**

The man of steel flies down to the burnt ruins of Metropolis with his dead pregnant wife in his arms with her own blood smeared acrossed his emblem. With his city, wife, and unborn child dead Superman falls to his knees hugging his dead wife's body.

 **With Batman**

The Knight of Gotham in a holding cell with the smirking clown prince of time. The Dark Knight glares heatly at the Joker "why?" asked Batman as he glares at his arch nemesis. But unaware to Joker Naruto, White Zetsu and Black Zetsu are in the room hidden away using their Hidden Sight of View Technique ( **Byū no kakusareta saito Jutsu** ).

Joker just rolls his eyes and gives him an all knowing look "why? You need a reason? It's probably the same reason I beat that puppy to death with a kitten last week. " said Joker he then grins at Batman "When the howling and meowing stops, and all you're left with is a mess of fur abd blood and brains...well, you can't beat that warm glowing feeling inside." said Joker as he gazes at Batman.

Batman grips onto Joker's suit glaring at the man who nuked a city, and murdered a woman, and her unborn child. "This has always been about us. Why did you do this to him?" asked Batman wanting to know why this madman went after Superman.

Joker's own green eyes gazes into Batman's own blue glaring eyes "everytime you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always loosing. I thought I'd try this on easy mode for a bit. And it was easy. It was easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten." grinned Joker with an insane look.

 **With Green Lantern**

In a forrest both Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Flash bring a few people who they were able tobsave from the Nuke.

Green Lantern flies down with people in a green construct of energy "is that the last of them?" asked Green Lantern.

Flash zips through carry two people "yep, all the outlying areas have now been evacuated to outside the falloyt zone." said Flash.

Green Lantern then looks back at Flash "Superman?" asked Green Lantern.

"I think he's still in Metropolis." said Flash.

Both Lantern and Flash look at the nuked city "have you tried to talk to him?" asked Green Lantern.

"His communicator stopped workung as soon as he entered the blast zone and, with that much radiation, Superman's the one guy who can stand at ground zero. No one else can really enter without." trailed Flash.

 **In Metropolis**

Wonder Woman flies down seeing Superman on his knees hugging his dead pregnant wife in his arms. The Amazon walks to the alien she then places her arm on Superman "Clark." said Wonder Woman hoping she can calm the distressed man.

Superman looks at Wonder Woman with tears running down his face "Diana." said Superman he then caresses her cheeks "I killed them I- No. No. You are not responsible for this. That madman orchestrated the whole thing." said Wonder Woman interrupting Superman as he blames himself.

Superman then rises from the ground "will you...will you hold her? Will you keep them safe?" asked Superman looking at Wonder Woman in a defeated tone.

Wonder Woman nods her head "of course " said Wonder Woman Superman then hands her his dead wife.

"I'll be back." said Superman taking off in the sky.

"Where are you going?" asked Wonder Woman.

As Superman flies through the skies he is greeted with Green Lantern "Superman!" exclaimed Green Lantern as he flies up to the distressed man of steel.

"Where is he?" asked Superman narrowing his blue eyes "The Joker where did they taje me?" asked Superman.

"Batman took him to Gotham Prison but I don't think you should see him- but Superman flies past the Emerald Knight "Hey!" exclaimed Green Lantern trying to get Superman's attention but the anger Kryptonian wasn't listening. Green Lantern sighs at the stuborned man "wait!" yelled Green Lantern he then creates a bubble stopping Superman "you're hurt. You're angry. Take some time." said Green Lantern trying to calm Superman.

Superman places his hands on the sphere and glares at Green Lantern "let me out. Now!" demanded Superman.

"Let's just talk first. I don't want you to- Syperman then destroys the construct which cause Green Lantern to fly back.

Superman then heads to Gotham but Green Lantern won't give up "stop!" yelled Green Lantern most would give up but bot Green Lantern after all Hal Jordan doesn't really do "give up" plus he just stand by and do nothing.

Superman turns around glaring at Green Lantern "you think you can stop me? With what? The most powerful weapon in the universe on your finger?" mocked Superman.

Green Lantern narrows his eyes at Superman "don't make me- but before he can even creste a construct Superman takes of Green Lantern's ring causing the man to fall Superman then catches Green Lantern "Batman he's- Superman once again snatches the com link.

"No." said Superman he then uses his heat vision to destroy the communicator.

As Superman set's the Emerald Knight on the ground he let's out a sigh "please. Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life." said Green Lantern.

Superman flies off leaving Green Lantern without his ring "I already have." said Superman.

 **With Batman**

The Dark Knight stares at the clown who has a sad expression as he stares at Batman's solem expression which "Someone took it all away from you once too, didn't they, Bats? And look what you became..an all-punching, all-kicking little ball ld angst." said The Joker "what do you think Superman will become? He's a god who has deluded himself into believing he's a man. What will he turn into?" thought Joker with small smile on his pale face.

Batman glares at Joker "there are some things even you can't corrupt, Joker." said Batman in confidence.

While he said this Naruto let's out a silent sigh he then narrows his eyes sensing Superman "shit this can't be good." thought Naruto.

White Zetsu let's out a silent groan "Batman you truly are foolish to believe after this Superman will be the same. But this is the day everything will change it also seems we'll have get out of the shadows." thought White Zetsu.

Joker let's out a laugh "ha! Oh, Batsy. You're so cute." said Joker with a grin.

Superman then crashes through the ground Naruto, White Zetsu, and Black Zetsu narrows each of their eyes at Superman, Batman shields his eyes from the light, and the Joker just smiles at the Son from Krypton "you honestly think your friend will still be fun to play with?" thought Joker.

White and Black Zetsu glares at Superman in suspicion " **if you break the bat he'll come back even stronger but if you break the Kryptonian you created something just as worst as Madara Uchiha**." thought Black Zetsu.

As Superman enters the room he throws a table making the Gotham Knight jump from the sheer strength Superman put in the throw "he will grieve. But he will stay one of the best men I know." thought Batman as he watches his friend walks towards Joker.

Superman grips onto Joker glaring at the clown that had took everything frim him while Joker just grins at Superman "No. I think it's going to be a whole lot funnier than that." thought Joker. Superman then glares in hate at Joker he pulls his hand bsck thrust it through the Joker's chest with his hand covered in the blood of the man who took his family away. As Joker let's out the last laugh Batman looks in shock as Superman has done the one thing he thought his friend will never do take a person's life.

 **At Titans Tower**

While Superman has killed Joker the death on the news the destruction of Metropolis is all over the tv. The Titans look on in shock.

Red Robin steps in the room "oh no.." said Starfire with a shocked expression.

Wonder Girl covers her mouth in horror but Superboy, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash fly and through the room with a sad expression. The Titans hug Superboy while Wonder Girl and Starfire cry their eyes out hugging her friends "your all alive thank Hera!" exclaimed Wonder Girl as she cries into Superboy's chest.

Superboy hugs her while Starfire gives a big strong hug to Beast Boy "she smiles down at him "Garf i'm so happy you're save b-b-but how?" asked Starfire.

Superboy pulls away from Wonder Girl he then turns to Starfire "we were save." said Superboy.

Red Robin raises an eyebrow "saved? Saved by who Conner?" asked Red Robin.

Beast Boy smiles at Red Robin " we were saved by these two dudes Rikudo and Venus they're the ones that saved us." said Beast Boy with a fake grin.

Starfire smiles at her green skinned friend "who ever it is i'm thankful." said Starfire thankful that whoever this Rikudo and Venus are but the orange skinned alien had a feeling things will change but for the worst.

They then sit down and watch the news while Superboy, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Beastboy, and Kid Flash watch the news Red Robin is on the phone trying to call any of the heroes "damnit answer." growled Red Robin. The third Robin of the Dark Knight turns to Starfire "I can't get a hold of Batman, or anyone in the Justice League." explained Red Robin.

"Do we sit here and do nothing?" asked Starfire who has her eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." said Red Robin.

Superboy then get's angry at the TV "turn it off. Turn it off!" said a frustated Superboy.

Red Robin looks towards Superboy "Conner, i'm the new guy. Tell me...what do we do?" asked a very confused Red Robin.

Superboy bows his head in sadness Wonder Girl looks up at Red Robin "We don't even know where to start. We have no idea who did this." said Wonder Girl.

Beastboy looks towards Wonder Girl. "Actually we do Venus had told us it was the Joker." said Beastboy who still can't believe him and Bart are still alive.

"What Garth is saying is true. It was the Joker." said Nightwing as he enters the tower.

Starfire looks back in shock "Dick!" exclaimed Starfire.

"He tricked Clark into killing Lois...which set off the Nuclear bomb. " said Nightwing as he looks upon the shocked faces of the titans.

But Superboy is shocked the most out of anyone "The Joker murdered Lois?" asked Superboy.

Nightwing walks to the Boy of Steel Nightwing then gains a sad expression "That's not all...Superman he...um..."trailed Nightwing.

Superboy looks down in sadness "No. Please don't say it- He just murdered ThecJoker. " said Nightwing finding out that the man he looked up to had did the most horrible crime possible he flies with tears coming down his face.

"Conner!" yelled Wonder Girl.

"Let him go." said Nightwing.

Starfire then walks to the former leader of the Teen Titans "Dick...can I talk to you alone?" asked Starfire Nightwing nods his head, the to then walk in the hallway. "You should come back. Tim isn't ready to lead the team. Not under these conditions. We need our leader back...I need you back." said Starfire holding on Dick's hand.

"We both agreed that my leaving was the best for both of us." said Nightwing as he looks towards the beautiful alien woman.

"That was before." said Starfire.

"Right now the best thing the Titans can do is take the time to grieve. Conner's gonna need help getting through this." said Nightwing.

"That's why you should stay." explained Starfire.

"I can't Batman and Rikudo needs me now more than ever. I'll keep you in the loop, but promise me the Titans until you hear from me." said Nightwing.

"Stay out of what?" asked Starfire.

"Anything to do with Superman." said Nightwing not wanting anything to happen to his former lover and friends but unknown to both heroes they are being watched by White Zetsu.

 **With Superboy**

Superboy had decided to get answers out of Superman his idol and the man he was cloned from "Clark, I heard about Lois..." thought Superboy those were the thoughts that went through his mind.

Superboy then looks down at Superman who's hand is still covered in Joker's blood "I'm so sorry. When it happened. Me and Beast Boy and Kid Flash...We and a few other hundred people we saved. We were saved by these two heroes called Rikudo and Venus the first thing I knew we were in Metropolis and the next we were in Gotham watching the bomb go off. I heard every voice in the city just go quite." said Superboy he then kneels down to Superman.

"I'm not trying to compare what happened to me to losing your wife and child...i'm just saying that, on some level, I supossed I know what you're going through yes my friends are alive but I do know what it feels like loosing some you know after all it's been two years since Ravenger was killed by Parasite but just like you I'd heard every voice in Metropolis just vanished. It's the worst kind of hurt there is. It makes me want break things...I get it. What I don't get...is why did you have to kill him?" Asked Superboy with an almost heart broken tone.

"How could you do that? You were everything to me, Clark. All I wanted was to one day lived up to you...to really feel like I earned the right to wear your symbol." said Superboy he then stands up pressing his own hand on his emblem "now how am I to wear this "S" on my chest?" asked Superboy but all he got out of Superman was silence feeling as he said all he needed to say he takes off.

The next day in New York City Superman is giving a speech while the Titans try to come with the terms that Superman has killed the Joker and hundreds if not thousands of lives have been lost. Superboy is watching above but Naruto is watching a far distance narrowing his blue eyes.

"My name...my earth name...is Clark Kent." said Superman. "What happened yesterday can never be allowed to haplen again. Monsters can no longer roam free among us." said Superman as he crused the podium with hin hand. "I'm calling for an immediate worldwide ceasefire. All hostilites will stop immediately...or I will stop them. It's over." said Superboy.

Naruto sighs to himself "I knew something like this will happen it's only a matter of time before people have to choose which side they are taking Gotham's Dark Knight or Krypton's son." said Naruto he then opens a portal to visit Barbara.

 **With Barbara**

Oracle aka Barbara Gordon formerly known as Batgirl has just found out what has been in Metropolis. The readhead rubs her eyes wiping away the tears that have been coming down her face she just couldn't believe someone nuked Metropolis she knew there was only one man but it made no sense but most of the things that clown does either doesn't make sense or the Joker has another motive for doing something like this but she didn't want to say it was him since she didn't know if ut realky was him.

But just like everyone who's morning the people that have died. She's morming the death of her good friend Steel. But she then see's a square black hole in the middle of the room usually this might alarm someone but not the former partner of Batman since she knows this is Naruto's Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** ). Naruto then walks out of the portal.

She smiles at Naruto "hey Naruto." said Barbara.

Naruto smiles at her "hey Barb. How you holding up?" asked Naruto as he sits down on the couch.

"I'm handling it but Naruto tell me did "he" really nuked Metropolis I know it's something he might do but I want to be sure if he really did." said Barbara staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto nods his head "yes the joker not just that but the bomb was triggered to Lois Lane heart. The Joker had tricked Superman into killing Lois and his unborn child. When her heart stopled the Nuke went off." said Naruto he ignores Barbara's shocked expression. "That's not all Superman has killed Joker." said Naruto.

Batgirl covers her hand in horror "oh my god!" exclaimed Barbara.

Naruto then drops his disguise he then turns back to his true form with his staff in his hand . Naruto then stands up "but I'm not surprised Superman killed him after he's weak." said Naruto.

Barbara raises an eyebrow at her all powerful friend "what do you mean?" asked Barabara looking into his Rinnegan eyes.

Naruto turns to the crippled woman "what I mean is while Superman is string mentally he's weak. I mean think about alk the things Bruce had been through yet he had never been broken after all Bruce still didn't kill Joker when he murdered Jason. What I'm saying no matter what Batman had gone through he would come out stronger but Clark on the other hand will break and that's what he did. This is Joker's last joke." said Naruto.

"And that would be?" asked Barbara.

"Joker had proven even a god can lose everything and become something worst." said Naruto.

Barbara narrows her eyes "you don't think this is over do you?" asked Barbara but it was more of a statement.

Naruto just gazes into her eyes. "No. No I don't this is just the beginning but I have to go now there are some people who will need me also Batman has a job for me." said Naruto as he uses Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** ) to open a portal.

"What job does Batman want you to do?" asked Barbara.

"He wants me to watch over Harley he suspects that he'll go after her." said Naruto.

Barbara nods her head "okay, just...be careful okay?" begged Barbara.

Naruto nods his head "you got it Barb. But are you sure you should be telling Batman to be careful." said Naruto as he enters the portal.

 **Later that day in Smallville, Kansas**

Superboy has just got home but the young man is disturbed "That's just it...everything he stood for...everything he was to me...it means nothing now. It's all ruined." said Superboy as he sits down at the table.

"Only if you believe that it is, Conner." said Jonathan.

"No. Not because I say so...because it is so." said Superboy in frustration.

Martha then tips on her coffee "honey. Clark was never perfect, no matter how much you want to believe that." said Martha.

"So you're okay with?" exclaimed Superboy hoping his adopted parents weren't okay with their son and his brother figure okay with Clark killing someone.

"We didn't say that." said Martha.

"It's not our place to lay judgment. I can't honestly say that I would've reacted differently if I was Superman and this happened to you or Clark...or Martha. Who's to say?" stated Jonathan.

Superboy let's out a frustrating huff "Me. He's supposed to be better than all of us." said Superboy stubbornly.

"That's notvfair. He's only one man." said Martha

"No. He's Superman." said Superboy.

"Conner, dear...all I can say is that if you want some measure of peace in your heart, you're going to have to find some way to forgive him." explained Martha.

"I can't." said Superboy as he get's up heading towards the door.

Martha follows behind him "where are you going to go, son?" asked Martha in a worried tone.

"I'm not gonna let him get away with it. Someone has to stop him." said Super as he narrows his eyes the young man then takes off.

While Superboy flies off Wonder Girl watches him flies " I located Conner...but he's on the move again. And it sounds like he's going after Clark." said Wonder Girl.

Far way from Wonder Girl White Zetsu and Black Zetsu watch from a far "well well, it seems like Naruto-sama was correct about the young Conner Kent doing something Reckless." said White Zetsu.

Black Zetsu scoffed at White Zetsu " **of course Naruto-sama is correct after all he expected Superboy to doing dangerous that might get him killed**." said Black Zetsu

 **Back at Titans tower**

Red Robin, Beast Boy, and Kid Flash are standing while Star fire is on the computer. "Damn. Sit tight i'm going to give Dick a call-don't. He won't help us. " said Starfire the three men in the room raised their eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Red Robin but both Beast Boy and Kid Flash knew Starfire was right.

Starfire narrows her eyes "Just trust me. Listen, Cass...we're on our own here. What do you want to do?" asked Starfire.

 **Back with Wonder Girl**

The young Amazon flies up and follows after her friend "I'm going to follow. Stand by..." said Wonder Girl as she flies off.

 **With Superboy**

In the Fortress of Solitude Superboy is destroying and throwing things. "Seriously, Conner?" said Wonder Girl as she let's out a sigh. "You're not going to find any Kryptonite. The Justice League purged this planet of the stuf years ago." said Wonder girl as she stands over her friend.

Superboy turns towards her "you think I don't know that!" yelled Superboy.

"Then what are you looking for?" asked Wonder Girl.

"The only thing that can truly stop Clark." said Superboy.

"How?" asked Wonder Girl.

"By sending him someplace he can never escape from. Now do me a favor and get out of here! You can't be here when he shows up." said Superboy

"Too late. I assume you're looking for this." said Superman holding a strange device.

"Um...what is that!" asked Wonder Girl.

"A Phantom Zone Projector. He wants to punish me by sending me to the Phantom Zone. Very Kpyotonian of you, Kon-El. Believe me, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But no one is going to stop me from making sure that there is never another Joker. Not even you." said Superman coldly.

Superboy tackles Superman ignoring Wonder Girl's pleas. Just as Superboy was about to punch Superman, Superman punches Superboy in the jaw knocking him aside Wonder Girl then charges at Superman but he blows her away with his super breathe. Superman then floats above the young Amazon and Kryptonian. "I appreciate your compassion...but this is not a fight you can win." said Superman gazing down at the two.

Superboy glares at Superman "then you're going to have to murder me like you did Joker. Because I'm never going to stop coming after you!" yelled Superboy.

But before Superman can answer he's hit with an energy blast from Starfire. Behind Superman is Starfire, Red Robin, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy who's a cheetah. "We're with you, Conner. No matter what." declared Starfire with her hands covered in her star bolts.

"Yeah, just like what Star said we got you're back dude." said Beast Boy with Kid Flash nodding his head in agreement.

"But how about giving the Titans a heads up next time...?" asked Red Robin

"There won't be a next time..." said Superman as he hits Starfire with a his hest vision Kid Flash grabs both Beast Boy and Red Robin getting out of Superman's line of fire.

Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Beast Boy who turns into a Triceratops charged at Superman "playtime is over!" declared Superman.

Beast Boy rams into Superman causing the Man of Steel breathless Wonder Girl punches him in the jaw but Superman pays no attention as he punches Superboy in the jaw. Wonder Girl and Superboy holds onto both of Superman's arms while Beast Boy turns into a giant snake wrapping himself around Superman. Starfire then kicks Superman in the gut knocking the air out of him.

While the heroes with super strength fight Superman Red Robin and Kid Flash run to the Phantom Zone projector "we'll get the phantom zone projector!" said Red Robin. But sadly the two are unable to lift it "Shit! We can't lift it!" growled Kid Flash.

Superman then headbutts Starfire knocking her down "that's because the "Safety Cap" weights a hundred tons." said Superman he then graps both Wonder Girl and Superboy's heads and smashing them together he then grabs Beast Boy and throws him to the ground hard forcing the green hero to transform back in his human form. He then gazes at Red Robin "Bruce tells me you're a really bright kid, Tim. So I imagine you recognize just how pointless this is." said Superman.

Both Red Robin and Kid Flash glares at Superman "pointless or not, that wouldn't stop Bruce from coming after you." said Red Robin.

"Tim is right you must relies Batman won't just let you do as you please." said Kid Flash.

"True...but the difference is that Batman always has a plan. " said Sulerman before Superboy could do anything against Superman.

Superman then get's punches in jaw by some invisible force. The punch was so powerful that caused Superman to hit the ground leaving a large crater but before the alien can even ponder on who or what hit him he get's upper cut in the air the person or thing doesn't stop. "Yasogami Kūgeki ( **Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack** )!" yelled Naruto who's using his Hidden Sight of View Technique ( **Byū no kakusareta saito Jutsu** ) Superman is then bombarded with lavender chakra fist lauching Superman even further in the sky "And now to send him far." thought Naruto he then raised his hand " Six Path: Flying Thunder God Technique ( **Rikudo: Hirashin no Jutsu** )." said Naruto a chakra rod flies towards Superman but the chakra rod doesn't pierce him no, the rod instead enveloped Superman in a yellow flash teleporting Superman three galaxies away.

Naruto then turns off his Hidden Sight of View Technique ( **Byū no kakusareta saito Jutsu** ) which shocked Superboy, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy. Since they didn't expect the man that saved them to be back.

Kid Flash blinks his eyes rappidly "Rikudo! What are you doing here? And how did you even know where we were?" asked the young speedster.

"Well since I had a feeeling one of you might do something incredibly reckless I thought it would best to folloe you guys which I'm glad I did since there's no telling what might had happen." said Naruto.

"Where did you send Clark?" asked Superboy as he stares at the man covered in black.

"I sent Superman three galaxies away but I know he'll come back and attempt to kill each of you. After, while you guys were trying to overwhelmed and capacity him he was trying to kill you." said Naruto he then turns toward Superboy "and if I hadn't showed up he would've killed you Superboy now we must leave before he comes also anymore questions will be discussed once we leave here." said Naruto he then opens a portal the Titans then nod their heads agreeing with Naruto as they all enter Naruto uses his kamui to teleport the Phantom Zone Projector in his own dimension "While Superboy heart is in the right place. I can't allow this weapon to be in this world, a world where Superman murders those who are innocent and who believe what he's about to do isn't right." said Naruto.

Black Zetsu then chuckles. "Wise choice. A very wise choice Naruto-sama that weapon is too dangerous." said Black Zetsu Naruto then enters the portal he enters a cave where the Titans are standing around.

"What is this place?" asked Red Robin.

"This place is one of my hideouts. This hideout is for me experimenting with my powers and equipment." said Naruto.

Starfire narrows her eyes "how do we know this place won't be discovered by Clark?" asked Starfire.

Naruto smirks "well, for one this hideout is made out of led Superboy use your super vision and tell me if you can see anything?." asked Naruto.

Superboy nods his head using his super vision "I can't see through the rooms." said Superboy.

Red Robin then stares at Naruto "we're grateful in all why bring us here and risk your own life?" asked Red Robin wanting to know why this man even helped them he wasn't feeling ungrateful but he just wanted to know why.

Naruto narrows his eyes at Red Robin then he gazes at each of the titans "I'm confident I can handle Superman he wasn't my priorities you guys were after all you're now involved." said Naruto with his arms crossed.

Kid Flash raises his eyebrow "involved? Ivolved in what?" asked Kid Flash.

"In the beginning of war." said Naruto leaving the Titans shocked.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 of Ninjas and Gods is finished, what do you guys think of this chapter are you glad that Naruto had saved Kid Flash and Beast Boy and stopping Superman from killing Superman. Now that the titans aren't in the phantom zone Batman will habe more power to stop Justice Lord Superman._** ** _The next story I will write is Proud and Clothes. I also thought of a story for Naruto and Poison Ivy i'm hoping she'll win the poll but of course I can just delete the poll but that would be kinda dickish plus if poison ivy wins it will be an odd pairing and those ones are always fun._**

 _Uzumaki Spawn Poll_

 _Naruto x Wonder Woman - 0_

 _Naruto x Catwoman - 0_

 _Naruto x Poison Ivy - 0_

 ** _ψΧΧΧψ_**

 ** _Soul and Mind of Pain Poll_**

 ** _Naruto x Anko - 96_**

 ** _Naruto x Shizune - 88_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: aftee losing your parents and planet to the person you were once loyat to would make anyone red rage even with being thrown into another dimension Naruto seeks vengeance on the whole frost demons**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"Where did you send Clark?" asked Superboy as he stares at the man covered in black._

 _"I sent Superman three galaxies away but I know he'll come back and attempt to kill each of you. After, while you guys were trying to overwhelmed and capacity him he was trying to kill you." said Naruto he then turns toward Superboy "and if I hadn't showed up he would've killed you Superboy now we must leave before he comes also anymore questions will be discussed once we leave here." said Naruto he then opens a portal the Titans then nod their heads agreeing with Naruto as they all enter Naruto uses his kamui to teleport the Phantom Zone Projector in his own dimension "While Superboy heart is in the right place. I can't allow this weapon to be in this world, a world where Superman murders those who are innocent and who believe what he's about to do isn't right." said Naruto._

 _Black Zetsu then chuckles. "Wise choice. A very wise choice Naruto-sama that weapon is too dangerous." said Black Zetsu Naruto then enters the portal he enters a cave where the Titans are standing around._

 _"What is this place?" asked Red Robin._

 _"This place is one of my hideouts. This hideout is for me experimenting with my powers and equipment." said Naruto._

 _Starfire narrows her eyes "how do we know this place won't be discovered by Clark?" asked Starfire._

 _Naruto smirks "well, for one this hideout is made out of led Superboy use your super vision and tell me if you can see anything?." asked Naruto._

 _Superboy nods his head using his super vision "I can't see through the rooms." said Superboy._

 _Red Robin then stares at Naruto "we're grateful in all why bring us here and risk your own life?" asked Red Robin wanting to know why this man even helped them he wasn't feeling ungrateful but he just wanted to know why._

 _Naruto narrows his eyes at Red Robin then he gazes at each of the titans "I'm confident I can handle Superman he wasn't my priorities you guys were after all you're now involved." said Naruto with his arms crossed._

 _Kid Flash raises his eyebrow "involved? Ivolved in what?" asked Kid Flash._

 _"In the beginning of war." said Naruto leaving the Titans shocked._

 _ **Recap end**_

Beast Boy then turned towards Red Robin "so um, Tim what do we do now?" asked the confused green skinned animal shifter who's scratching the back of his head sure they were just saved from this new darker Superman but what were they supposed to do if what Rikudo had said was true.

Red Robin then looks conflicted while they were saved by Naruto but everything has been happening just way too fast for third Boy Wonder. First Metropolis has been nuked, then Superboy, Kid Flash, and Beast Boy come back who escaped death, and then they had to fight a loosing battle against Superman. He then massages chin with a dreadful expression "and if it wasn't for Rikudo I'm sure we would've been killed killing us wouldn't take that much effort only a second." thought Red Robin.

He then glances to the troubled Beast Boy "I'm not sure Gar this is happening way too fast and sudden. Kori what do you think we should do I'm still the newbie in the Titans." said Red Robin hoping one of his elders could help.

Starfire runs her orange fingers through her long exotic hair released a sigh "last time I made the wrong call, Tim. But you're the leader of the Teen Titans now so its your decision what to do." said Starfire with a small smile on her face.

"I don't believe it." muttered a shaken Superboy.

Wonder Girl kneels down to Superboy whos just sitting on the ground she then placed her hand on his shoulder the genetic clone looked up towards the blonde haired Amazon "what's wrong Conner? We're all here for you." said Wonder Girl.

"Clark. Clark really tried to kill us." stated a heart broken Superboy, even after escaping death it suddenly hit them Superman, The Man of Steel, Son from Krypton, and Hero of justice had literary attempted to kill them they just realized if not for Rikudo none of them would be standing right now they'll most likely be dead.

Kid Flash runs his hand through his air "Conner is right guys." said Kid Flash gaining the attention of the other heroes.

Wonder Girl raised an eyebrow at the young speedster "Bart what do you mean?" asked Wonder Girl.

He quickly turns his head towards Wonder Girl "think about it Cassie. Superman the man who talked about truth and justice had literary tried to kill us. If what Rikudo was saying was true he was attempting to kill Conner and last time I check aren't you and him basically brothers?" questioned Kid Flash who turned towards Superboy and sees Beast Boy transformed into a small bunny rabbit just laying down on his head.

Superboy slowly nods his head as he tries to get over the fact his mentor/ brother attempted to murdered him.

Beast jumps off of Superboy's head and transformed into Egyptian cat "but dude can't you just go back in time stopping the death of Lois?" asked Beast with his tone laced with hope.

Kid Flash turned towards the vegan hero "no I won't do that." said Kid Flash.

Beast Boy then transformed back into his original human he then narrows his forest green eyes at their yellow themed hero "why not? We know your fast enough Bart!" snarled Beast Boy gritting his sharp canine teeth.

"Gar its not that I won't do it. It's that I can't. Gar, time travel is never a good thing. It always ends up badly even if I did time travels and was able to stop Joker another horrible future would happened." said Kid Flash this calms Beast Boy down.

Beast boy then looks back in sadness "sorry Bart." Apologized Beast Boy.

Kid Flash then waves him off "its no problem but what are we supposed to do now." said Kid Flash as he turned towards Red Robin.

"Its clear that this isn't over for now the best thing to do isn't to do anything hastily. We have to play this carefully and smart. Our best chance is to stay low." Red Robin everyone agrees with Tim since this is the smart move.

"Tim,I'm sorry. If only if I had listen to Dick then none of this would've happened" said Starfire as her emerald eyes showed sadness.

The young Kryptonian boy looks at Red Robin with sadness "I'm also sorry this is my fault. If only I didn't try this on my own" said Superboy with a tone of guilt.

Red Robin placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder and smiles at him "its neither of your faults no one could've except Clark to act like this. Its clear to everyone her he has crossed the line of no returning. Conner its going to be your job to be the bright light for everyone in the future." said Red Robin.

Superboy nods his head "right were the Teen Titans!" exclaimed Superboy with proud.

 **Time Skip: Location- Unknown**

"No more laughter. Not even a giggle." thought Harley as she strangles the cop with her handcuffs. She was not going back to Arkham she knew going there would be a death sentence she knew he would be there.

The officer glares daggers at the clown princess of Gotham pointing his pistol at her "Phil! Let him go you freak!" ordered the officer but Harley she just shots the man in the chest with no hesitation she then continued to strangle officer until his movements become motionless. As both laid dead she grabs the key and unlock her cuff she then exits out of the backseat and enters the front.

Harley narrows her eyes as she listens to the radio "the cops on the radio said my puddin' is dead. Stupid radio." thought Harley.

"Unit seventy-one,I repeat, do not proceed to Arkham Asylum with prisoner Harley Quinn. We believe Superman may try to kil- but the radio is then blown up by Harley Quinn who shots the the radio in rage and fury. She then drives off heading towards one of her old hideous she then changes out of her prison clothes and into her regular clothes.

"Harley Quinn." said Green Arrow.

"Wha-how did you find me?" asked a confused Harley as she just got to the hideout.

Green Arrow has his bow pointed at Harley as he carefully watches her puck up a grinning sphere "you crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." said Green Arrow he then fires his arrow as Harley tossed the ball once it comes in contact the ball explodes pushing Green Arrow back.

Harley walks over to the archer with a mallet "are you ready to have a permanent low profile. I'm kinda sorry it has to end this way. I like your ridiculous little beard." said Harley but a she hits him with the mallet she hears a squeak. "Squeak? I didn't know this was the squeaky mallet. I thought it was the one that smooshed your head all over the floor! Ah, well. This thing ain't loaded with squeaky bullets." said Harley but before she could shot the gun the Green Arrow shots a arrow at the gun. Harley just looks amazed at the now damaged gin "no. Way. Do it again!" exclaimed the crazy blonde.

"What?" asked a confused Green Arrow.

Harley then removes the arrow from the barrel "shoot another arrow into my gun barrel. That was nuts!" asked Harley with glee. The Archer draws another arrow "yay!" cheered Harley but instead of going through the barrel she's trapped in a net "you suck." said Harley as she dragged into his car. As they enter the car she looks scared as she's once again handcuffed "are you taking me to Superman?" asked Harley.

"No." said Green Arrow.

"You don't think I deserve to die?" questioned Harley.

Green Arrow turned towards Harley "I understand there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug. Also, it's not just about saving your life. I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." said Green Lantern

"That's nice. Hey! Is that a boxing glove arrow?" asked Harley.

"Yes." said Green Arrow.

The beautiful psychopath the smiles at him "why do you need a boxing glove arrow?" asked Harley who's staring at the blonde archer.

"Because sometimes I want to punch someone who's really long way away." said Green Arrow who's clearly annoyed by the female clown.

"Agh, tell me about it! Where are you taking me?" asked Harley.

"A secret location." said Green Arrow in a flat tone.

"It won't be a secret location once we drive there. I- hold this." ordered Green Arrow handing her an arrow.

"Ooh. What does this one do?" asked Harley the archer presses a button on it releasing sleeping gas "you suck." groaned Harley as she falls to unconsciousness. Light then over comes her view and she stares at Green Arrow in a strange place "where are we?" asked Harley.

Green Arrow stares down at her with an unreadable look "you're in the Arrow Cave. Its deep underground and lead-lined. Superman won't think to look for you here and, even if he did, he can't see in." said Green Arrow.

Harley just looks around "Arrow Cave is a pretty stupid name, though." said Harley.

"Hey!" exclaimed Green Arrow as Harley insulted him.

"Arrows don't live in caves. They're inanimate objects, they don't live at all. Why don't you call it, like The Quiver?" wonder Harley.

"That...is actually better." stated Green Arrow.

The clown princess then looks at him with and sly smile "it's nice to be drugged and wake up handcuffed in a lair. My puddin' and I used to do this every Thursday." said Harley sounding heartbroken.

Green Arrow then turns away from her "I have ri go out. Don't try to escape. If you have a fake hand to slip out of those cuffs or something, just leave it. Believe me, there is nowhere safer than here." adviced Green Arrow.

"A fake hand? Why would I have a fake hand? I have a fake moustache." roared Harley.

"Why?" asked Green Arrow with a raised eyebrow.

"No one should ever have to justify a fake moustache. The fake hand was always mister J' s gag. Ha e you ever loved someone you knee was wrong for you? Someone who hurt you over and over again and hurt those around you but you could forgive them because losing them would hurt even more?" asked Harley.

Green Arrow just stares in shock at her " I...actually, you've just described three of the last four women I've been with." said a shocked Green Arrow.

"I know he was a bad guy-genocidal psychopath." interrupted Green Lantern.

"But he was mine. Before you leave, could you do something for me?" asked Harley.

"What?" asked Green Arrow.

"Could ya give us a little maniacal laugh?" asked Harley.

"No." said Green Arrow with his eyes narrowing.

"Please. Just a giggle?" asked Harley.

"No!" said Green Arrow.

"Okay." said Harley releasing a sigh but Green Arrow sigh and just release the most insane laugh. Harley grins at him while she's wearing her fake moustache." thank you.' grinned Harley with smile.

 **Days Later**

While Superman begins to start getting involved with the United States military usually the President wouldn't have a problem with it but after he has killed the Joker nearly killed the Titans have brought anything but good. The military had even kidnapped the Kryptonian's adopted parents. But Superman can be seen flying through the burning home of the Kent family "mom! Dad!" roared Superman.

They're not here." said a voice.

"What? If you've hurt them, I'll- you'll what? Put your fist through my chest? Seriously, That was some pretty dark stuff. Know this you're never going to see your parents again. They're somewhere even you can't find or touch. Buy they are alive. The old man put up a bit of a fight, and I had to take the fight out of him with some good old-fashioned violence, he'll live." said Mirror Master who's speaking to him within a mirror.

"You!" snarled Superman.

"And they will stay alive if you heed this message. It's simple message. Stop what you're doing. Stop interfering with governments and wars and go back to punching giant space robots and stuff. Do this and your parents keep breathing. Forget your place again and we'll start sending you little pieces of one of them. Maybe we'll even let you choose which one." said Mirror Master.

 **Location: The Justice League Watchtower**

Within the floating watchtower Wonder Woman can be seen standing in front of Flash, Shazam, Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl "thank you all for coming. No one standing here today was untouched by the tragedy that took place last night, every one of us lost friends and loved ones in Metropolis. There are heroes who should be standing with us here today who we will never see again. Superman has not been mourning. He has been fighting. He took a tragedy and began to act to make sure it could never happen again. Last night, in response to Superman's recent actions...his parents were taken from their home. They will apparently be killed if Superman continues to get in the way of governments. Whoever did this wants us to know our place. I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and I know my place. I believe in what has been started. I believe we can not just save the world but change it for the better. I believe in Superman. And I will not stand by while he is attacked in this way. I know some of you may be feeling uneasy about Superman's actions. If any of you feel you can't help- no." said Cyborg shaking his head negatively at the Greek goddess.

"He's Superman. This world would have been destroyed ten times over without him. We owe him this and far more. Let's go fight for him." said Cyborg with conviction.

Wonder Woman turned towards the scarlet speedster "Flash, before Superman went to ground, he told me that Mirror Master is involved." said Wonder Woman.

"Then we find the Rogues, One of them will probably know where McCulloch is." said Flash he and the in other heroes walk over to the teleporter "Cyborg, set the teleporter." said Flash.

"Where?" asked the former titan.

"Central City." said Flash each hero track down the heroes with an unknown fury which can be seen overboars especially with some of the Rogues who stand no chance. "Where's Mirror Master? Tell me!" demanded Flash as he grabs the freeze gun accidentally making Captain Cold freeze himself.

Captain Cold grits his teeth in frustration at the overly aggressive Flash. "Okay. Okay! Calm down! Seriously, you lose one city and suddenly you're all hard-asses. He's probably in the bar." said Captain Cold.

"What Bar?" demanded Flash.

"World's end in Keystone City." said Captain Cold Flash then gets ready to speed off "hey, do what you have to with Mirror Master but go easy on the rest of 'em, yeah? Heroes weren't the only ones lost in Metropolis, you know?" said Captain Cold.

Both Flash and Wonder Woman enter the bar of the villains "you have to be kidding." said Cheetah.

The Amazon glances at the feline villain "we're just here for Mirror Master. We don't want any trouble." said Wonder Woman.

"And what if we want some trouble?" asked Cheetah.

"I'd advice against it." said Wonder Woman as Cyborg, Raven, Green Lantern, Nighwing, and Hawkgirl.

Flash runs towards Mirror Master who's sitting down "time to talk." said Flash as he reaches over to the man but his hand goes right through him.

Mirror Master who's in the mirror world just grins at him "Flash, fee such a fast one, ye sure do look slow sometimes." said the cocky villain.

"Well, looks can be deceiving. You of all people should know this." said Raven as she's in the mirror dimension with him. He then screams in fright as Raven turned into some demonic looking creature "there's no dimension where you can hide from me." said Raven as the are brought out of the mirror dimension as he comes through the Amazon wraps her also around his neck.

She glares at the villain then tightens it "you can't escape this lasso, not even into a reflection. What happens if I smash the mirror with half of you still in it?" asked Wonder Woman.

Mirror Master glares at her "you wouldn't." said Mirror Master.

"Don't test me this week." declared the warrior woman.

"Bolivia, they're in Bolivia! Salar De Uyun!" said Mirror Master as he secretly prays to have his head on.

Flash then presses his com "Superman. We've located them. Salary De Uyuni. I'll meet you there." said Flash.

"Take off your clothes." ordered Wonder Woman.

 **Location: Salar De Uyuni, Bolivia, The largest natural mirror in the world**

Flash looks up at Superman as the mam flies done "here. From Mirror Master's suit. You can wear it to enter the reflection." said Flash as he hands Superman the belt.

"Thank you, Barry. Wherr are they?" asked Superman.

"I don't know. Its the perfect hiding place. It's ten square kilometers of endless reflected sky. But it's okay, you'll find them you're Superman. Go get them." said Flash as he watches Superman enter the reflection dimension.

 **Location: Unknown**

"Sir, I'm sorry. It appears the plan has failed." saidca general looking towards the president of the United States.

The man narrows his eyes "the one card we can play failed?" said the President.

"Yes." said the general.

"Find us another card, general..one we can play against an even angrier Superman." said the President he then enters the office and closes the door.

"That was incredibly stupid." said a mysterious figure.

"What?" questioned the President but he's then gets his mouth covered by the dark Knight who's glaring at the man.

"You don't touch a man's parents. Don't call out." said Batman as he removes his hand of the President's mouth.

The man releases a sigh "they said it couldn't be tracked back to me." said the President.

"It couldn't. I was playing a hunch." said Batman in a cold tone.

"But I on the other hand my spy keeping tabs on you when Superman first got involved." said Naruto as he appears out of no where catching the President off guard.

The President then sets in his seat "will you tell them of my involvement?" asked the President staring at the Bat of Gotham and Father of Chakra.

Batman just stares at the President with a stoic expression "no. But if they do work it out." said Batman.

"What? They wouldn't dare touch me. The public perception- are you really that naive. Remember who you're dealing with. No one would know they've touched you. There'd be no evidence. You'd just go missing." said Naruto with his Rinnegan glaring at the President.

"Batman just glares at the man "the police wouldn't think to look for your body on Saturn! Your plan failed, Mister President. And it failed in a way that will not only strengthen Superman's resolve, it will unite all of them behind him." said an emotionless Batman.

"Them?" repeated the President raising an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Batman as the President stares at him.

"Uniting them behind him. Not us? You know, don't you? The both of you know what one man with power could do to the world." said the President.

Naruto just nearly snarls "He's trying to bring about peace." said Naruto with his voiced laced with untrust.

The President then looks out the window "yes. But then how will he keep the peace. I know...power corrupts. Trust me." said the President but as he turns he finds the two gone.

 **Time Skip- Four day Later**

 **Location: Canada, Toronto**

Toronto is the capital city of the Canadian province of Ontario. It is located within the Golden Horseshoe in Southern Ontario on the northern shore of Lake Ontario. With 2,731,571 residents. The Toronto census metropolitan area, the majority of which is within the Greater Toronto Area, had a population of 5,928,040, making it Canada's most populous CMA. A global city, Toronto is a centre of business, finance, arts, and culture, and is recognized as one of the most multicultural and cosmopolitan cities in the world.

While the booming city is full of lights the city is now within the club Fiction is filled with screams of fear as Mammoth destroys everything in site with a animal grin. Mammoth is a huge-muscled villain. He has long, brown hair and a goatee, and his eyes are white with no pupils. His uniform consists of a sleeveless black unitard with a yellow pattern going across his costume, and the patterns have circles sticking out. He wears wristbands and shoes with the same pattern.

Just as the large man was about to slash at bartender the man gets kicked in the stomach by Wonder Girl the large man gets up "finally some fun." grinned Mammoth.

Wonder Girl just cracks her neck "really Mammoth thrashing a club?" asked the young Amazon.

Mammoth picks up a pool table "I thought I'd do a club this time!" stated Mammoth as he throws the table at her she casually back hands the table quickly glances towards the bartender "get out of here its not safe." said Wonder Girl.

"Right." said the man as he runs out of the club.

Wonder Girl glares at Mammoth "Diana what has happened to you. You're changing how could you in league yourself with Superman your killing innocent I know we are are warrior but." thought Wonder Girl as she dodges a swipe from the red head. She punched him in the chest sending him crashing towards the wall leaving cracks.

Mammoth just snarks at her rushes at her like a lion backer shoulder checking her she punches Jim with a right hook. Mammoth then headbutts her then grabs her by the waist and twirls her around and throws her across the club breaking a table. Mammoth wipes away the blood from his mouth "is that all you got! Get your head in the game!" roared Mammoth as he charges at her.

Wonder Girl flies off towards with a look of conflict "this must be what Superboy feels like to have the person you look up to crossed the line that shouldn't be crossed again. We're supposed to be the bridge to show this world a bright and shiny example of peace." thought Wonder Girl as their fist clash Mammoth upper cups her in the jaw she then thrust her fist in his gut knocking the air out of him sending him to the ceiling as he falls to the ground she notices he is unconcious.

She then puts him on her shoulder "if you won't be the bridge and guide them to peace I will." said Girl in conviction.

"Interesting is it not Cassandra." said Area as he's leaning against wall with his red eyes glowing at the titan.

Wonder Girl narrows her eyes at the God of Ware "Ares?" exclaimed Wonder Girl.

"Diana, she is a warrior born. She was raised and trained for the field of battle. She left her island in a mission of peace. When sheshe was in that country fighting those soldiers she did not look for peaceful. I admire so much in the princess, her ability, her power, her ferocity. Despite her desire for peace, she revels in war. I know..I know war. This...This is why I fear the Amazon and the Superman together. He could not do this alone. But the princess does not have his restraint. She will do what he can't. And if she takes away his restraint..The world could not fight against that." said Ares.

"Why are you telling me this Ares? " asked Wonder Girl suspicious of the War God and she had every righ to suspicious of the God who thrives in war.

"Amazon I'm sure you are aware of what happens when the restraints Superman has vanishes correct?" asked Ares in a dark tone.

She nods her head "yes I do. The world wouldn't stand a chance he's the most powerful being on this planet." said Wonder Girl.

Ares nods his head in agreement "not only that but those two can threatened Themyscira and Olympus itself. That is why I need a champion just as my father has his own I seek you as my own champion Cassandra. Here these are yours just as Diana has her own weapons you have your own. The lasso is called Lariat unlike Diana's lasso this siphoned life energy of your enemy and can produced the very lightning of Zeus and that axe is called Tartarus Axe. This axe send the souls to Tartarus and can encased itself in dark magic." said Ares handing her a crimson lasso, a large battle axe; the axe has to long blade each reach about two feet long and the handle is about five foot long, the handle itself is wrapped I'm dark blue cloth.

Wonder Girl grabs the two weapons but she stares at Ares with a suspension glare "why are you doing this and why should I be your champion?" asked Wonder Girl.

Ares gives her a harden glare "do not think I do this out of the goodness of my heart Cassandra. I do this for my survival." said Ares he then teleports away leaving Wonder Girl with new weapons and now being Wonder Girl of Themyscira and Champion of the God of War.

 **Time Skip: Dawn**

 **Location: Bludhaven**

Bludhaven was a former whaling town, which was officially incorporated as a "Commonwealth" in 1912. The town had a generally poor socio-economic populace, owing in part to failed efforts to transform itself into a manufacturing and shipping center.

Nightwing dodges the blow from Nite-Wing with his his acrobatics he quickly twirls a 180 and elbows him to face not letting up he backflips sending Nite-Wing into the air. He Spartan kicks the man in the chedt the man is then slammed into the various of trashcan. Nightwing then smirks at Nite-Wing "hey Thaddeus give it up. You know you can't win right?" joked Nightwing.

Thaddeus gets up "stop getting in my way!" roared Nite-Wing as he charges at Nightwing but hero perfororms a split he then flips on his back and kangaroo kicks the insane man in the face launching the man into the concrete wall. He then rises and handcuffs the man. The hero narrows his eyes as he see's Zetsu "Zetsu? What are you doing here?" asked Night wing with a raised eyebrow.

"I have come to inform you. A couple days ago Superman had fought against the Titans." said White Zetsu.

Nightwing narrows his eyes at the two creatures "why are you telling me this just now?" asked Nightwing.

" **Because we were on another mission Nightwing**." said Black Zetsu staring at the first Robin with his yellow eyes.

Nightwing then walks away from both Black and White Zetsu. "I'm leaving." said Nightwing.

"Where are you going?" asked White Zetsu.

"To find her." said Nightwing in a flat tone.

 **Location: San Diego, San Diego Zoo**

Starfire stares at the group of lions in sadness "Kori." said Nightwing hearing the voice of her former lover causing her to jump in fright not excepting to see the sapphire Grayson Nightwing then looks down in sadness "Venus told me I'm sorry I wasn't there." said Nightwing with guilt.

Starfire not able to contain herself launching herself at Night "its all my fault Dick. If only I had listen to you." said Starfire but lucky for the two heroes no one is around.

With hs arms wrapp ed around her "no its mine. I should've been there. But I'm here now and your right the Teen Titans are needed more than ever." said Nightwing as he cradles the orange female in his arms.

Star looks at him with hope "you mean it. You'll come back to us, to me?" asked Starfire with a hopefully expression.

Nightwing nods his "yes I promise but only if you want me." said Nightwing Starfire then smashes her lips against Nightwings "once a titan, always a titan." thought Nightwing with happiness.

* * *

 **Naruto x Konan - 76**

 **Naruto x Koyuki- 64**

 **Naruto x Mei -61**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 51**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Two Different World's Apart next, then World's Apart, House of Zod after that I'll update Two Sides of a Coin and then Naruto of Water, Light and Dark I also will do Species of The Same and I'll do My Dear Ashikabi_** ** _after that I'll do Whirlpool Meets Sand, Train By Prodigies, and then Our Nindo Way after that Curse of Heaven, Force of Family, and then Never Again after that Great Fox Demon and Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Rin- Repeated Flaws: The last thing Naruto could remembered was going up against each of Edo jinchuriki and obito now in the past will he be able to prevent the war from happening_**

 ** _Naruto x Blackfire- Judas Reign: son of Deathstroke the terminator after training is complete they finally end the titans. This is the story of Red X the deadliest thief alive_**


	4. The Red Capes Are Coming!

**Recap** _ **End**_

 _Thaddeus gets up "stop getting in my way!" roared Nite-Wing as he charges at Nightwing but hero perfororms a split he then flips on his back and kangaroo kicks the insane man in the face launching the man into the concrete wall. He then rises and handcuffs the man. The hero narrows his eyes as he see's Zetsu "Zetsu? What are you doing here?" asked Night wing with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I have come to inform you. A couple days ago Superman had fought against the Titans." said White Zetsu._

 _Nightwing narrows his eyes at the two creatures "why are you telling me this just now?" asked Nightwing._

 _" **Because we were on another mission Nightwing**." said Black Zetsu staring at the first Robin with his yellow eyes._

 _Nightwing then walks away from both Black and White Zetsu. "I'm leaving." said Nightwing._

 _"Where are you going?" asked White Zetsu._

 _"To find her." said Nightwing in a flat tone._

 _ **Location: San Diego, San Diego Zoo**_

 _Starfire stares at the group of lions in sadness "Kori." said Nightwing hearing the voice of her former lover causing her to jump in fright not excepting to see the sapphire Grayson Nightwing then looks down in sadness "Venus told me I'm sorry I wasn't there." said Nightwing with guilt._

 _Starfire not able to contain herself launching herself at Night "its all my fault Dick. If only I had listen to you." said Starfire but lucky for the two heroes no one is around._

 _He then wraps his arms around her "no its mine. I should've been there. But I'm here now and your right the Teen Titans are needed more than ever." said Nightwing as he cradles the orange female in his arms._

 _Star looks at him with hope "you mean it. You'll come back to us, to me?" asked Starfire with a hopefully expression._

 _Nightwing nods his "yes I promise but only if you want me." said Nightwing Starfire then smashes her lips against Nightwing's own lips "once a titan, always a titan." thought Nightwing with happiness._

 _ **Recap End**_

Starfire and Nightwing break apart from each other before he can get any further she flies up to him and kisses him on the lips "I'll be here for you just give a call." whispered Nightwing the acrobatic hero grabs hold of her waist and kisses her she smiles at him she then flies away the former Robin then gains a serious expression that can rival Batman Nightwing then leaves and finds himself in the house of Naruto as he enters the home he sees the immortal shinobi sitting on the couch "how long? How long have you known?" demanded Nightwing.

Naruto releases a sigh and runs his hand through his white locks he then looks at Nightwing with a serious expression his Rinnegan staring into the eyes of Nightwing's vibrant blue eyes "what would you have done?" asked Naruto.

Nightwing stares at his friend with a questionable gaze "what?" replied Nightwing.

Naruto rises up to feet "what would you have done if you found out Superman had killed them?" asked Naruto leaving the protector if Blüdheaven shocked he wasn't used to the idea that the Superman who helped him pick the Nightwing for him was the same person who had brutally killed the Joker. "Dick Superman has killed The Joker, he's getting involved in the war, and it's safe to say he would either kill the Titans or get them out of his way. If I had not shown up he would've forced them to go to the Phantom Zone." said Naruto he always knew Superman couldn't be trusted after all with such power he can easily take over Earth while everyone saw Superman as some type of god he saw Superman as a possible threat and now he's a threat to the human race "the bastard is becoming just like Zod." thought Naruto.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Naruto with suspicion "how do you know he was going to kill them?" asked Nightwing.

"I followed them and stop Superman from harming Superboy I knew he was going to give him a lethal injury forcing them to go to the Phantom Zone. Superboy was planning on sending him there but that obviously wasn't going to work. They need you Dick more than ever. I'm sure you know Superman will target the Titans and Harley. So, tell me what do you plan to do now and I'm sure i don't have to tell you Tim isn't ready to lead the Titans especially not now it must be you not Tim, not Starfire but you Dick." said Naruto.

Nightwing looks at him with a serious look "I know but now that changes I was hoping they won't get involved with Superman but they are involved where are they now? I know they wouldn't be at Titans Tower?" asked Nightwing he watches as Naruto enters the kitchen and pours himself a glass of Jameson and takes a sip of the dark liquor.

"They're at one of my hideouts it's cover in lead preventing Superman from finding them but I suggest seeing the Titans Dick." said Naruto.

Dick nods his head agreement just as Starfire said the Titans needed him more than ever he also knew some of the members of the Justice League will side Superman he already knew where he stands. Nightwing then released a sigh "yeah, I know." said Nightwing he then makes it to Naruto's window.

"Watch yourself Dick and keep an eye on Damian." warned Naruto Nightwing knew Naruto didn't trust Damian which was one of the reasons why Naruto had never showed himself to Damian.

Nightwing shot Naruto a curious expression "you still don't trust him? What you think he's going to do?" asked Nightwing.

Nightwing watches as Naruto drinks the whole glass of dark liquor "I'm not sure but I'm just saying watch him I don't like the look in eyes it reminds me too much of someone I knew." said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"Your joking right? Damian is nothing like Sasuke you sound paranoid! He's one of us man." said Nightwing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "how can you be so sure the brat has happy that Superman killed Joker I understand that Joker was an evil person but Damian hasn't changed since Bruce took him in. He still believes villains deserve to die and let me ask you something is something Bruce taught Damian no it's not. It's something Ra's and Talia taught him Bruce has always believed everyone deserves a chance at redemption and I bet if Damian had it's his way he would kill every criminal in Gotham. I'm not saying to abandoned the boy I'm just saying be careful around him there's still that same darkness within him." said Naruto he knew how much Nightwing cared for Damian but Nightwing didn't see what he saw in the child.

Nightwing rubs the back of his head "alright, I'll take your word for it but he's just rough around the edges." said Nightwing Naruto watches as the man jumps out of the window and uses his grappling hook to swing building to building.

"I truly hope you were right Dick I truly do." said Naruto he then activates his Yomotsu Hirasaka ( **Underworld Slope Hill** ) he then enters the portal and arrives inside the home of Oracle.

Barbara stares in surprised at Naruto not expecting him to be here so suddenly not only that but the whitenette Six Paths looks serious more than usually "Superman attacked the Titans." said Naruto.

"HE ATTACKED THEM! ARE THEY OKAY! IS TIM HURT! WHAT ABOUT CONNER, GARTH, BART, CASSIE! IS KORI ALRIGHT! DOES DICK KNOW" yelled Barbara her emerald eyes stares in shock at Naruto.

Naruto bends down to her level and places his hand on her shoulder "they're fine they are just shaken up and Dick knows I just spoke to him. Conner along with everyone is still in shock at what has transpired." said Naruto he then explains how the fight between the Teen Titans and Superman started and him saving the Titans.

"So, Superman doesn't even know you attacked him?" asked Barbara who was aware of Naruto's Hidden Sight of View Technique ( **Byū no Kakusaretasaito no Jutsu** ) which allows him to be invisible but even with him being god-like powers she still worries about him.

Naruto shook his head negativity "nope, but I'm thinking of training Superboy." said Naruto.

"Really? How come?" asked a curious Barbara.

"With the ways things are going Superboy will need to be the new symbol of truth and peace. And he'll need to be properly train if he wishes to take Superman down and save this world from his wrath." said Naruto.

She smiles warmly at him "you really thought this through haven't you?" asked the red-haired woman.

Naruto nods his head "yeah, of course I have. The world is changing and unfortunately not for the better and I know soon my identity along with Zetsu will come to light. Ya'know when I first became the new Sage of Six Paths I had hope I would get away from wars that had plagued my world but honestly Superman is slowly becoming just like Madara. Another Madara is something I wish never to see in my life." said Naruto with a sigh.

"But this isn't like your world no one is hunting you and you can't blame yourself would could've expect Joker to do what he did not you or Bruce. There's no point dwelling on the past the only thing we can do is look for a brighter future you said it yourself you never want a child to experience loosing parents before they met them. I'm here for you Naruto you know that right?" asked Barbara looking at Naruto warmly.

The shinobi nods his head "yeah I know thanks Barb, that's what I needed to hear and you know what I think you would get along with my mother." said Naruto.

"I sure hope so." said Barbara smiling at Naruto "and Naruto do you know where Harley is? I wouldn't put it past Superman to go after her next." said Barbara.

"She's in Green Arrow's Quiver which is covered in lead he's smart to have her in their I have one of my clones watching her and on the lookout if everyone gets tries looking for her." said Naruto.

Barbara smiles at him "why don't you come sit with me and watch a movie you've been busy these past days?" asked Barbara Naruto sits down next her shots her a cheeky grin.

 **Time Skip: Next Day**

 **Location: Batcave**

Superman narrows his eyes at Batman who begins to remove his mask "you're angry at me for taking The Joker away from you." said Superman.

Batman narrowed his blue eyes at his friend "What?" asked Batman.

"You're not sitting in the dark mourning Metropolis, are you? You're mourning him. You loved him, didn't you?" asked Superman Batman turns away from Superman and turns towards his Bat Computer "why did you let him do this to me, Bruce?" yelled Superman with his eyes turning red his loud it causes the bats to fly around.

Batman puts on his mask and turns towards Superman "you know that's not true." said Batman.

Superman turns away from Batman and narrows his eyes "then why didn't you stop him?" asked Superman he then turns around seeing Batman with his mask on "that's it, hide away behind your mask. You loved having him around. Your constant nemesis. The two of you played your stupid game and people died. And look at you. You can't possibly understand what he took. He stole the life Lois and I would have together, our child. And more, there was going to be someone else like me in the world. Another Kryptonian someone who would have made me feel less alone. And I would have loved that child more than anything, I already did." said Superman glaring at Batman who is glaring at him.

Above them Robin and Nightwing are watching the argument from the two great heroes "you're sitting in the dark ignoring Dick and Damian how many friends did they have in Metropolis? Have you consoled them? Have you held them? Your parents died and left you, Bruce. What's your excuse for not being a father?" questioned Superman Nightwing narrows his eyes in anger at Superman both of them watch as Batman punches Superman in anger.

Superman crosses his arms and stares at Batman "show me your hand." said Superman.

"No." replied Batman with a scowl on his face.

"Don't be you, show me." said Superman Batman then places his hand on the table and Superman uses his X-ray vision on the hand "a hairline fracture to your third finger. A small amount of ligament damage you'll be okay in three to four weeks if you can stop yourself from punching things. What's that?" asked Superman as an alert warning appears on the bat computer.

"You're not wearing your communicator?" asked Batman.

Superman shook his head negativity "no, I didn't want us to be interrupted." said Superman.

"Trouble in the Pacific Ocean it's Atlantis. Several Justice League members are on the scene." said Batman.

"I should go." said Batman who begins walking away.

"Wait." said Batman causing Superman to turn towards Batman who removes his mask once again "you can't put yourself above us, Clark. You're right , I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace but you." trailed Batman.

"What?" asked Superman with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a better man than I am." said Batman.

Superman extends his hand out to Batman "Bruce, come with me." said Superman.

Batman then lowers his head "I can't Clark, I'm sorry." said Batman and how could he come with Superman after he learned from Naruto and Dick that he attached the Teen Titans and almost killed Superboy how could he come with Superman.

Superman then begins his way up stairs and see Alfred walking down carrying a tray of tea "not staying for tea, Master Kent?" asked Alfred.

Superman shook his head negativity "I'm afraid not Alfred, and you don't have to call me 'Master'." said Superman.

"Good let's remember that." said Alfred with a harsh tone.

While Superman flies towards the battle scene the Gotham Knight stares at the screen "open all Justice League communication channel, codename Poseidon." said Batman "Arthur." said Batman.

Aquaman raised an eyebrow at hearing Batman's voice through the communicator he watches as the Kranken destroys various of ships "Batman? How did you- listen he's coming he's angry he's in pain you're hurting his friends." said Batman warning Aquaman of the Kryptonian.

"Arthur!" yelled Superman the tentacle of the legendary sea monster rises but Superman easily flies through it causing the creature to scream in pain.

"You need to stop or there's no telling what he may do." warned Batman.

Superman flies towards the blonde king of the seas "call it off." snarled Superman.

"They attacked us." growled Aquaman.

"Call it off now, Arthur." said Superman his eyes turn red ready to kill whoever dares come in his path "I don't want to hurt the creature further but I will." growled the angry Kryptonian.

"Do as he says." said Batman.

"Very well." said Aquaman the creature then goes back into the deep ocean with the Kranken retuning back to the sea the heroes save the people and get them out of the ocean Superman then releases Aquaman and allows the man to nurse his throat "I called for a worldwide ceasefire." said Superman and foolishly believing Aquaman would listen to him.

"Even your voice does not reach down into the deep, Superman. If you wish to rule the surface world- I do not seek to rule only to protect." said Superman.

"I understand, with the destruction of Metropolis, you lost your kingdom, but you can't have mine." said Aquaman as he stares at Superman he can tell the man he once is gone and this new Superman has no problem taking over and enslaving the world to his will.

"Don't provoke him!" warned Batman.

"I do not want- Superman, whether you can see it or not, your reign is beginning but the sea is mine alone to command." states Aquaman glaring at Superman.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" exclaimed a worried Batman.

Wonder Woman flies over to them "Superman! Turn your communicator on!" yelled Wonder Woman.

He then turns it on "what's happening?" asked Superman.

"Atlantean armies are rising in countries across the world." said Wonder Woman.

Superman glares at Aquaman "Arthur, what is this?" asked Superman.

Aquaman pulls back his hair "a reminder, I am not some pathetic self-appointed leader of an insignificant country who can be bullied into submission. Every port, every ship, everything that flies over the oceans does so with my blessings. Your world would grind to a halt if I willed it. Every land borders the sea your entire world is inside mine consider this a show of strength. Now, get the hell out of my ocean." demanded Aquaman

Batman glares at the screens "you idiot! He's not going to respond to an ultimatum!" growled Batman.

Both Wonder Woman and Superman fly off "where are you going? You can't back down!" exclaimed Wonder Woman.

"I'm not backing down Hawkgirl stay and help the Sailors Green Lantern, Shazam with us." said Superman.

Shazam glances at his idol "where are we going?" asked Shazam.

"Aquaman is showing us his strength it's time we showed him our strength!" states Superman each of them goes to Atlantis and each member uses their own strength to lift the kingdom "it's time we showed everyone who would threatened the world just how much power they're dealing with. No more holding back." said Superman after they take the city out of the ocean they put the kingdom in the Sahara Desert.

Batman watches the news and is highly disappointed at his friends for doing this "Superman, you can't just threatened an entire city and expect the world to just- no, you don't get to speak. You think I didn't hear you whispering your poison in Arthur's ear. Cyborg, remove Batman's communicator access he's not with us that's enough words from you Bruce." said Superman.

"Clark! Don- the connection was then cut off.

Wonder Woman then flies towards Superman "Arthur is ready to speak to you." said Wonder Woman.

I don't want to see him and I've achieved nothing by talking today. You're the diplomat you speak to him. ordered Superman.

 **Location: The shore of Algeria**

"You will pull your forces back and any grievance you have with the surface world you will bring to us before acting." said Wonder Woman.

Aquaman stares at Wonder Woman with a serious expression "would you let Superman tell Themsycira that it could not defend it's borders? " asked Aquaman.

"There is a ceasefire he would never need to." said Wonder Woman.

The man then gains a saddened expression "I didn't think he was capable of something like this. You have his ear Diana, steer him away from this course of action." pleaded Aquaman who's worried for not only his people but the people of Earth.

"I will not I believe this course of action is what's best for the world." said Wonder Woman.

The man then turns towards the ocean "you will have scared a lot of people today. Ordinary people who will not want gods and aliens telling them what they can and can't do." said Aquaman full well knowing people will fear Superman and the League if they keep acting like this.

"Perhaps." said Wonder Woman.

He releases a heavy sigh "can you pass a message on to Superman?" asked Aquaman.

"Of course." said Wonder Woman.

"I have ruled peacefully for many years. If he had decided to command, when he is ready, I would ask that he seek my counsel and please tell Clark...tell him I'm sorry about Lois." said Aquaman.

She then flies back to Superman "well?" asked Superman who looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He will pull his armies back into the ocean." said Wonder Woman.

"Good, I'll let Shazam and Hal know that we can return Atlantis to the sea this action didn't sit well with either of them." said Superman he knew this was especially hard for Shazam due to he is a child and he knew Billy looked up to him as much as Superboy did.

"Don't worry about what they think you did the right thing you did what needed to be done." said Wonder Woman trying to convince him that such an extreme act was necessary but in reality it wasn't endangering the many lives of innocent they are heroes it is their duty to protect the innocent not endangered and threatened them.

"So you've said." said Superman looking down at the city.

"I won't let you doubt yourself." said Superman.

The two then fly towards the ground "what else?" asked Superman.

"What?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Surely Arthur had more to say?" asked Superman.

"No, nothing." lied Wonder Woman.

 **Time Skip**

 **Location: Melbourne, Australia**

The Scarlet Speedster, Superman, and Wonder Woman had been trying to stop a protest but this young man wouldn't stand for such oppression but Flash had just watch as both Superman and Wonder Woman crippled some kid who didn't want them here he could've easily stopped this but he just watch this one sided fight happened.

"I said disperse!" yelled Wonder Woman causing each of the citizens running in fear she then watches as Flash run "Flash, where are you going?" asked Wonder Woman.

"To get an ambulance don't move him." said Flash.

"Breaking up civilian protest now? How heroic." said Batman speaking into his communicator.

Hearing Batman had surprised him the Dark Knight and the Uzumaki Rikudo can be seen standing on top of a building and looking down at a tablet and watching the medics taking the blonde kid in the ambulance truck. "Batman? I thought your communicator access was revoked." Said Flash.

"It was, I designed the communicators I unrevoked it don't worry about the ambulance one's almost on the scene already I want you to head to the Advanced Sciences and Gentic Testing Laboratory in Canberra." said Batman.

"Why?" asked Flash.

"I could tell you, but by the time I get done convincing you and I will convince you, you could be there." said Batman.

Flash enters the faculty "okay, I'm here why am I here?" asked Flash.

"Because you're on the wrong side of this and I haven't given up on you." said Batman.

The woman smiles at him and shakes his hand "I heard you were coming I didn't really believe it, it's awesome to meet you, I'm doctor Norris. He said you wanted to know about the kid?" asked Norris.

"The kid?" repeated Flash staring at the screen of the kid that his friends had crippled.

"Mitchell Davis, Galaxor." said Norris.

"Galaxor? What does 'Galaxor' mean?" asked Flash.

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know? He made it up he probably just thought it sounded cool. We didn't exactly choose him for his creative spark." said Norris.

She then leads him away and into a different direction "why did you choose him?" asked Flash.

"Why? He was fit, he was able, he didn't ask too many questions and, above all, he was willing to do anything to be a superhero. Sorry, he's not here at the moment but here's the room he stays in. Brace yourself." said Norris opening the door and he's various of pictures of the Justice League "he's a bit of a fanboy." said Norris.

Flash stares of a photo with him and a young Mitchell the poster says 'Mitchell, anyone can be a hero' all Flash can do is stare in shock "I don't remember this picture." said the Flash.

"Why would you? You're The Flash I bet you meet heaps of people." said Norris.

"How do you think he felt in that moment, Barry? When his idols broke him?" asked Batman Flash runs out of the building leaving his communicator on the ground.

Later that day Flash stares down at a dead Kangaroo "the red Kangaroo is six foot tall, and two hundred pounds of muscle. Which means nothing to a two hundred ton road truck traveling at seventy miles an hour the driver couldn't have slowed down and he probably barely noticed but I slowed down, I noticed." thought Flash suddenly the image of the kangaroo then turns into Mitchell Flash then falls to knee grabbing hold of his face "what the hell are we doing? I often come here to run and think but today, I don't want to think...I just want to run." thought Flash who runs down the road not sure what he's even doing.

 **Next day**

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing are inside the Batcave "Bruce." said Nightwing Batman turns and sees Two-Face pulling a gun on two people the insane man flips his coin deciding who should die but the crimson lasers of Superman destroys the coin they watch as Superman breaks the gonna the people congratulate the man from saving them but Superman then begins to speak about talking about the criminals in Gotham.

Batman turns towards Robin "get the plane ready." ordered Batman.

Robin turns towards Batman "why? Where are we going?" asked Robin.

"I know why he's in Gotham." said Batman.

"One of these madmen permanently scarred this world myself and my fellow Justice League members have decided that these criminals must be taken away, far from Gotham." said Superman.

Nightwing stares at the screen in shock "oh my god." exclaimed Nightwing.

"What? What's happening?" asked Robin as he watches both Batman and Nightwing runs towards the Batwing.

"They're going to Arkham!" said Nightwing.

Robin crosses his arms and has a scowl on his face"so what?" said Robin not caring what might happen to the criminals even though if some of them were horribly mentally ill.

Batman jumps in the jet and Nightwing turns towards the young boy "we don't have time for this, Damian. Get in the plane." demanded Batman who's not in the mood for his son's attitude.

"Sure, I'll get in so long as we're flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground." said Robin.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Robin "Damian, You're thirteen years old how are you the darkest thing in this cave?" questioned Nightwing but he too was not in the mood for Damian's twisted view on who deserves to die.

"We need to leave, now." declared Batman.

Robin glares at his father "have you considered for a single second that you might be wrong? You self-righteous arrogant-but Robin was never able to finish as the Batwing flew out of the cave.

Nightwing turns towards his mentor/partner "you do see his point, right?" asked Nightwing but he was met with silence causing him to grin at Batman "you know how annoying it is when you don't answer? I mean, you may think silence illustrates your point but it's also just kind of douchey." joked Nightwing.

You were never as stubborn as Damian." said Batman.

Nightwing smirks at Batman "no, for someone to be that stubborn, they really have to be directly related to you. So it's just you and me what about Tim?" asked Nightwing.

"I told him to sit this one out and focus on bettering himself and I told him to be prepared for whatever might happen. Naruto is on his way" said Batman but he can't help but feel disturb at what Damian had said it was something he expect Ra's to say.

"But both of us remember what it's like to be an angry teenager." said Nightwing he too agree is was right Tim stepped this one out after all when he spoke to the young hero he was a little shaken up after everything had occurred and Tim and the rest of the Titans needs time to fully process and decide what they wish to do.

"You understand, don't you? You know why we can't let them do this?" said Batman but it was more of a statement.

Nightwing nods in an understanding manner "of course, but you've had way longer to indoctrinate me." said Nightwing.

Batman glances at Nightwing "Dick." replied Batman.

Nightwing gives Batman one if his infamous grins "it's okay Bruce, I get it. Now, let's go defend a bunch of horrible murderers from the world's greatest heroes." smirked Nightwing.

At Arkham an overweight man can be seen walking with Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and Superman the doctor looks down at the clipboard "thank you so much for returning Harvey he's at a very important stage in his treatment." said the doctor.

Wonder Woman shook her head negativity at the man "we're not returning him, doctor. I'm afraid we've lost confidence in this Facility it's time for the inmates to be moved to somewhere more secure." said Wonder Woman acting as if she and the League have to right to do whatever they want none of them were even aware that they are quickly destroying what Justice League was meant for.

"You don't get to decide- no they don't get to decide " said Batman who's standing fearlessly along with Nightwing wielding his staff and unknown to League Naruto is also there and using his invisible Jutsu.

"Well, you were right. They're exactly where you said they'd be." said Wonder Woman.

Both Superman and Wonder Woman step to side showing that Robin standing with the Justice League "yep, standing with the monsters but it's the two of them they shouldn't give us any trouble." said Batman and Nightwing stare at Robin with betrayal while Naruto glares at the child.

Nightwing glares at Robin "Robin what are you doing?" demanded Nightwing.

"What am I doing? I'm bringing criminals to justice I'm standing with Superman, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman. Look who you're standing with Killer Croc! And...um- Calendar Man!" yelled the bald headed man he then turned towards Wonder Woman "hey, hey, Wonder Woman! Do you remember me? Last Easter, I was trying to steal Faberge eggs and you broken my collarbone and punctured my lung with one of my ribs best date ever! You don't remember." said a saddened Calendar Man who looks down.

"Superman turns towards Batman "I'm not going to tell you to step aside I know you won't but you're not going to stop us doing this." said Superman who's allowing the power get to his head.

Batman glares at Superman "you shouldn't be here you shouldn't be in here with them." states Batman.

"Sure he should you see these." said Zsasz patting his scared body "each scar is a life you have a scar now, too. Don't you, Superman? Do you like it? Did you feel the release?" asked Zsasz with an insane grin on his face.

"Cyborg, are you patched in?" asked Wonder Woman glaring at Zsasz who is pressed against the screen.

Cyborg nods his head "yes,I have full control of Arkham's security system." said Cyborg.

"Open door number eighty-threr, Zsasz." said Wonder Woman.

"No!" exclaimed Batman.

"Yes." trailed Zsasz he wasn't able to speak further as he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Wait! Where did he go?" asked a terrified Mad Hatter.

"Flash." said Batman out of everything in the Justice League he'd hope Flash would see siding with Superman was not a good decision.

The short man shivers in fear "wh-wh-what'' happening?" stuttered Mad Hatter.

Wonder Woman points at his cell "Door eighty-six, Mad Hatter." said Wonder Woman.

The man's eyes are covered in fear as the door begins to open "no! I'm happy here, close the door I'll be good just- but Flash had scoop the man up.

Riddler stares at Cyborg "hmm, riddle me this- No! You don't get to play your sick games anymore!" yelled Cyborg but the man wouldn't cause any harm due to the fact he's in cell and if anyone should behind bars it should be him, Wonder Woman, and Superman after all they are helping Superman slowly becoming a dictator and helping him take over the world.

Batman glares daggers at Superman "where are you taking them?" demanded an angry Batman he knew this was going far he saw what Superman was becoming and he was disgusted at his friends who he fought side by side with.

"A secure facility, far away, where they won't be able to hurt anyone ever again that's all you need to know." said Superman in an higher than me tone.

"No more doors Cyborg, only warning." said Batman.

"Time to go, Riddler door-huh?" exclaimed Cyborg in pain the cause of this pain is Naruto who pressed a button on his utility belt.

"Cyborg!" exclaimed Wonder Woman she stares in shock as the man falls to the ground.

"What did you do?" roared Superman Naruto finds it amusing the Kryptonian is mad at Batman for the virus running in Cyborg yet he's okay with oppressing people and attempting to kill someone who he sees a brother.

"Batman stop this?" pleased Wonder Woman.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" exclaimed Robin.

"So the brat has no problem with killing some of the patients in Arkham who are mentally ill but he has a problem with Bruce putting a virus on Cyborg and what the hell is he doing siding with Superman stupid brat." thought Naruto.

Nightwing then walks over to Batman and presses a button on his utility belt stopping the virus "okay, that's enough everyone let's just calm down we don't want to look bad in front of the psychopaths." joked Nightwing but he honestly was not happy how the Justice League we're acting he was even disappointed at his friend Cyborg who he fought along side for many years.

Wonder Woman then helps the man up "are you all right?" asked Wonder Woman.

"It's... impossible I've just upgraded my firewalls they're completely impenetrable, I...the data signature." said a shocked Cyborg he then glares at Batman "you freak! You uploaded this virus the first week you meet me!" roared Cyborg while Batman stares at him with a blank expression.

Naruto shot Cyborg a glare "really Batman is the freak oh oh please he and Dick are the only sane people here while this bastard, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Damian are going against everything what it means to be a hero they're no better than the villains." thought Naruto his eyes widened as he gets the memory of Green Arrow taking Harley Quinn to Arkham.

A green arrow lands between Cyborg and Batman "okay, that's enough of that." said Green Arrow who has an arrow drawn.

"You're here with them, too?" asked Batman.

"No, I'm admitting someone." said Green Arrow.

"Who?" asked a curious Cyborg.

"Residents of Arkham! This is your beloved Harley." said Harley speaking through the sound system.

Superman narrows his eyes "Quinn." growled Superman.

"I left her handcuffed with a guard." said Green Arrow turning towards Nightwing.

"Oh God who? Kenneth?" asked Nightwing.

"Superman took away Mistah J and now it looks like he wants to take us all away I'm letting you out I'm giving you a chance to defend yourselves." said Harley each of the cells open allowing many villains and insane people free "and I'm sending you some help." cheered Harley.

The whole asylum begins to shake violently "what the hell is that?" yelled Green Arrow.

"She's turned off the dampeners in the basement!" said Batman.

Solomon Grundy then rises out of the ground "Born...on a Monday." said the zombie he ignores the arrow and heat blast hitting him Grundy then grabs hold of Robin's head "died...on...a... Saturday." said Grundy ignoring the blade stabbed in his back.

''No!" exclaimed Batman he attempts to go after them but Killer Croc holds him back Wonder Woman, Superman, and Nightwing go after Grundy.

Batman could only watch in horror as the zombie drags his son below "burned...on a... Sunday." chanted the immortal zombie.

Harley watches as the screens as the inmates begin to overwhelm some of the heroes "yes, that's it! Tear the superbitch apart! But don't touch the green guy with the cute beard I have a little crush on him it's probably just Stockholm Syndrome but I'll take what I can get." said a gleefully Harley.

Killer Croc and Calendar Man has Batman pinned to the ground Killer Croc turns towards Riddler seeing the man pick up a large rock "hold him I-do it! Smash his head in Riddler!" exclaimed Killer Croc.

"I can't just kill him I have to think of an appropriate riddle." said Riddler he then drops the rock as he's hit in the back of the head with a boxing glove arrow.

Batman headbutts Killer Croc"Robin!" exclaimed Batman Naruto picks up Killer Croc and Calendar Man and throw them to the side.

Down below Wonder Woman stabs Grundy with her sword "release him, creature!" demanded the amazon but it has no effect on him he then punches her sending her flying.

"Diana!" exclaimed Superman.

"I've got her!" said Flash running after her.

Nightwing then turns towards Superman "Grundy's dead already, you know? No what you do to him, he'll regenerate you don't have to hold back I'll get Robin you release some of that tension." said Nightwing Superman then uses his heat vision to cut off Grundy's hand causing the large hand and Robin to hit the ground Grundy turns towards Superman who flies right through the zombie. Nightwing then removes the fingers allowing Robin to escape "you okay?" asked Nightwing.

Robin scoffed at Nightwing "I'm fine! I had it under control." said an arrogant Robin.

Nightwing chuckles in his hand "of course you did you were just lulling the giant, undead, super-strong creature into a false sense of security by putting your head in his fist." joked Nightwing.

"Robin!" yelled Batman who drops down to them he then turns towards his son "are you alright?" asked a worried Batman.

"We're fine, Robin was in control the whole time." said Nightwing causing Robin to puffed out his cheeks.

"Get up there and help put the inmates back in their cells." ordered Batman.

"They're not going back in their cells! We're taking them- don't argue!" said Batman in a tone that left no room for decision.

The Dark Knight then pulls out two disk "what are you going to do?" asked Nightwing.

"I'll take care of Grundy before he brings the whole place down." said Batman.

"Um...I don't think there's anything really left of Grundy pointing behind him.

But Grundy stands up not even worried about the giant hole in his chest "that's never stopped him before." said Batman both Robin and Nightwing use a grappling hook to rise back on the top floor he nods at Naruto full well knowing he's there Naruto nods his head and flies up Batman then runs towards Batman he front flips over Grundy and slaps the two devices on his head as Batman hits the ground Grundy's head and a majority of his head is blown off.

"Nice work." said Superman.

"We need to get him back in his cell and get the dampeners back on." said Batman.

Above on the top floor Nightwing is jumping around and hitting the criminals with his batons Naruto punches Two-Face causing the man to crash against the wall Robin glares angrily at Riddler "I am sick of all of you! You think you deserve help? After everyone you've hurt you think society owes you freaks anything!" yelled Robin as he brutally beats Riddler into the ground.

"Robin that's enough!" demanded Nightwing as he watches him beat Riddler who's on the ground.

"You're as bad as him! Superman is right they don't deserve our protection." snarled Robin with his batons covered in the blood of Riddler.

Nightwing slides under a man's feet causing him to hit the ground "Robin doesn't best people once they're down!" yelled Nightwing.

Robin growls at Nightwing "you're not Robin anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" yelled Robin throwing the baton at Nightwing's skull dazing the man Nightwing falls back and he falls back directly on a rock an audible crack can be heard as his neck hits the rock "Nightwing." said Robin but the First Boy Wonder is unresponsive "Dick?" said Robin who looks down at the dead Nightwing.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Batman have returned back to the top "enough! Grundy is down ! Everyone back in your cells." ordered Superman.

But Batman sees Nightwing on the floor with Robin sitting on the floor he turns to his father with tears in his eyes "I...i'm sorry." apologize Robin.

Batman stares in horror "you...what did you do?" muttered Batman.

"He always...I didn't mean to- What did you do?" yelled Batman he then kneels before his dead adopted son "get off of him!" yelled Batman pushing Robin away from the dead body of Nightwing Batman stares at the body with sadness. Sadness he hadn't felt since his parents and Jason was killed everyone either bows their head in sadness or stares in shock at what Robin had just did he couldn't believe in Dick Grayson his first sidekick, his partner his adopted son lying dead unmoving. Even Harley watches in horror with tears in her eyes even she couldn't believe Robin had just killed Nightwing.

No he couldn't accept this he lost his parents and Jason he refused to loses Dick "Naruto!" yelled Batman not even caring about their agreement of not allowing the league know of his existence Naruto deactivated his allowing him to be visible everyone stares in shock at the blonde man they can only wonder just how long this man had been here Superman narrowed his eyes at Naruto realizing this is the man who saved the Titans from him a while ago but Naruto pay no attention to any of them he walks towards Batman and the dead Nightwing.

Batman turns towards Naruto with absolute fear in his eyes "save him! Please Naruto you have to save him! I can't lose him!" yelled Batman Naruto doesn't blame Batman for acting like this he knew out of all the Robins he loved Dick, Dick was the closest thing to a son to Bruce even more than Damian.

Naruto's Rinnegan looks sadly at Nightwing he was honored the man hell if anything would happen to Bruce he gladly be happy that Dick would take the mantle of Batman Nightwing was someone who you know who already had your back he also knew Batman saw Nightwing as a better version of himself "that ability won't work it'll only work on the ones I killed but I'm going to try something in theory it should okay." said Naruto suddenly the King of Hell rises from the ground shocking everyone of the rising head coming of purple flames.

"Please save him Naruto bring him back!" pleaded Batman Naruto nods his head the King of Hell opens its mouth tentacle like arms then pulls Nightwing into its mouth Batman stares at the giant head after a few minutes Nightwing walks out of the mouth the man stumbled his way out Batman catches Nightwing and hugs him "you did it! You saved him!" exclaimed Batman.

The King of Hell returns "wh-wh-what's going on?" asked a confused Nightwing.

Naruto turns towards the two "Nightwing what's the last thing you remember?" asked Naruto.

Batman wraps his arm around Nightwing who's nursing his head "I remember getting hit in the head and I fell that's about it. Why?" asked Nightwing.

Naruto looks Nightwing with a serious expression "You died." said Naruto shocking Nightwing "it was Robin he allowed his anger and arrogance controlled him and he threw the baton at you and you feel directly on a rock snapping your neck. We better leave you still haven't got your still discombobulated." said Naruto Nightwing turns towards Robin and stares at the child with disappointed he then turns towards Naruto with a solemn expression and nods his head the Rikudo then opens a portal Batman helps Nightwing through the portal while Naruto glares at Robin causing the boy to step back in fear he then enters the portal.

Batman and Naruto helps Nightwing to set on the couch the young hero removes his mask and massages the temple of his forehead "are you sure?" asked Nightwing Naruto nods his head.

Zetsu then sprouts himself from the ground "what Naruto-sama is speaking is true we watched Damian throw the baton." said White Zetsu.

 **"If it were not for Naruto-sama you would be dead. It is a good thing Naruto was here to bring you back from the dead** " said Black Zetsu.

They suddenly hear something being broken they turn and see Alfred and Red Robin both stare in absolute shock "wh-wh-what? Master Damian killed you?" muttered Alfred he couldn't believe it he had always hoped Damian would stop acting so dark and twisted.

Red Robin then runs towards Nightwing "Dick are you okay!" asked a worried Red Robin Alfred also walks towards Nightwing examining the young man who he looked after for so long.

Nightwing smiles at them "I'm alright, I'm just still dizzy from the hole ordeal how about you Tim? How are you feeling?" asked Nightwing he watches as Alfred heads upstairs it had seemed both Nightwing and Red Robin had escape a horrible fate and it was all thanks to the young sage that both Nightwing and Red Robin are standing here with Batman.

Red Robin smiles at the older man "I'm better now." said Red Robin he then turns towards Batman with a curious expression "so, what now? What's the plan Batman?" asked Red Robin looking at his mentor with wonder but somewhere deep inside the young teen he knew he shouldn't be surprised Damian had betrayed them the young boy was always of a dark horse but it probably had to do with Red Robin distain for Damian after all when they first met the boy did stabbed him and it was clear to him that Damian still believed in the beliefs that Ra's and Talia had put in his head.

Batman removed his mask "for now, we rest but we must be prepared for what's to come." said Batman.

Red Robin narrowed his eyes "you're speaking of war aren't you?" asked Red Robin Batman nods his head "sides have already been picked haven't they asked Red Robin.

Alfred comes down stairs with tea each Batman, Red Robin, Nightwing, and Naruto take a cup and each drink the delicious tea that was crafted from the loyal Butler "yes, they have how are Conner, Cassandra, and Bart doing?" asked Batman he knew both Superboy and Wonder Girl were heart broken at the fact both of their heroes are becoming something sinister and cruel but he was wondering how Kid Flash is handling everything that has happened he had hoped Flash would've seen what he is doing is wrong but unfortunately it seems like Flash still stands with Superman even knowing what they're doing isn't right.

Red Robin rubbed the back of his head "he's disappointed at Flash a while back he went for a run to think but he and the Titans have come to a decision." said Red Robin.

Naruto then turns towards Red Robin "they made the right choice our chances against Superman are looking better but I'm sure you understand what this means right?" asked Naruto.

Red Robin nods his head "yes, I know it means we'll be fighting to save the world from Superman and his oppression he's becoming everything he stood against he's becoming another dictator just like Zod, Darkseid, and Mongul. We're not fighting villains anymore we'll be fighting our heroes and some of the world's greatest hero." said Red Robin in an understanding tone.

 **Time Skip**

Catwoman, Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Naruto stare at the bat symbol shinning bright in the dark night Catwoman glances at Batman "are you sure?" asked Catwoman.

"Yes, I'm sure. If he has a problem with you, it's his problem." said Batman.

"I want to support you guys it's just that I don't usually head towards police stations." said Catwoman while she, Batman, Red Robin, and Nightwing use a grappling hook to arrive at the police station Naruto flies there.

The heroes and thief land on the building Commissioner Gordon." said Batman.

But instead of the commissioner shining the light it was the president "no." said the president.

"I don't like surprises, mister president." states Batman both Nightwing and Red Robin glances at the body guards.

"I'm sorry, no one seen either of you for a week. I didn't know how else to reach you. We need to talk." said the president.

"So talk." said Batman.

The president turns towards Catwoman "not out here and not in front of her." said the president.

The Dark Knight harden his glare "whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Catwoman or we have nothing to discuss." said Batman.

The president narrowed his eyes "she's criminal." states Batman.

Nightwing grins at the president "so, you're just going to act like with everything you've done has been legal?" joked Nightwing he already knew he had the man right where they wanted.

The president sighed "follow me." said the president leading them inside he glances at Naruto and then towards Nightwing "I've seen the footage from Arkham. Are you okay Nightwing?" asked the president wondering if the young man was fine after all no one can say they died and came back to life in a short span of time.

Red Robin turns towards the president "a new subject would be smart." said Red Robin the president leads them in an office the president takes a seat while the others decided to stand.

"I asked the men to wait outside, this room has been completely fitted out so that Superman can't see or hear anything that happens within. And he won't be bothering us anyway two communications satellites just 'mysteriously' collided and are falling out of orbit towards Russia he has his hands full after Superman and his friends took all of the inmates out of Arkham, and transported them to places unknown, the Justice League began blundering into every major conflict on the planet. On Tuesday, Superman forcibly sat the leaders of Palestine and Israel down in a room." said the president.

Hearing this cause Batman and Naruto to glare at the image of Superman at the screen "this coincided with Wonder Woman appearing in Burma a massive show of force from Green Lantern and Shazam in Syria and Raven showing up amongst the warring nomadic tribes of Sudan where she literally terrified them into submission." explained the president.

Catwoman shot him a raised eyebrow "you think stopping bloodshed is a bad thing?" asked Catwoman.

"Of course not but these things aren't that simple, are they Batman?" asked the president.

"No, you can't just stop a war. The reason for fighting is still there the religion, the land disputes, the ancient feuds, the peace needs to be enforced and someone needs to enforce it."said Batman.

"You know why I'm here, why I came to you." said the president with a worried tone but his worry was for everyone in the world.

"You believe Superman will take over the world and you need us to stop him." said Naruto in a knowing tone.

"Can you do it?" asked the man.

Naruto nods his head "yes we can with the Titans on our side we have a better chance but even if we didn't have Superboy or Wonder Girl on our side I believe myself and Batman can take him down." said Naruto he also has the Phantom Zone projector in his Kamui dimension.

Catwoman then stares at the man "but we came here to tell you, you need to do better." states Catwoman.

The president raised an eyebrow at her "you came here to...what? You planned this? But you were surprised to see me on the roof!" exclaimed the president.

Red Robin grins at him "not really we acted surprised to see you on the roof you'd gone to the trouble to set up this date we didn't want you to feel bad." grinned Red Robin.

"I voted for you." said Batman.

The president couldn't help but to chuckle "how does that work? You go into a polling station and say, 'I'm Batman'?" joked the president.

Batman gives the man one of his infamous Bat-glare "I've never had much time for men who grin and joke to avoid the truth." said Batman this had caused the man to stop smiling.

"You need to be a better leader we will fight against this Regime but you need to do a better job." said Catwoman.

He raised an eyebrow at her "how?" asked the president.

"Health, education, gun control, poverty, the environment, not telling people who they can and can't love the reason so many support Superman's actions is because they're disheartened and they want the world to be a better place. This country needs to have compassion again you need to do better." said Catwoman with a harden glare.

He glares back at her "I'm not accepting your help in exchange for another set of costumed vigilantes telling us what to do." exclaimed the president rising from his chair.

"We're not telling you what to do, we're asking you to do better." said Catwoman clarifying what she meant.

The man looks ashamed "I... I'll try." said the president.

"You know even with Naruto and the Titans we can't do this alone." said Nightwing.

"I know you'll need a far bigger team here." said the president handing Batman a file.

Batman opens the folder and see an image of Huntress "Intel on superheroes and other people you should consider for your resistance strength, weakness, psychological profiles none of them have aligned themselves with Superman yet we think there's probably a reason." said the president.

Catwoman couldn't help but to snicker at the file "who put this Intel together? Look here under profile, someone has written probable daddy issues." said Catwoman.

Nightwing and Red Robin snickers at her "wait! Seriously?" asked Nightwing.

She nods her head "yes, but nowhere does it mention that she's also an alien spy that's pretty crucial missing information, I'd think." said Catwoman.

Batman turns towards the president "I have my own files on these people." said Batman causing Naruto to smirk along with Nightwing and Red Robin.

"Of course you do." said the president in a flat tone.

The heroes then make it there way out "you take the west coast, we'll take east." said Batman.

Catwoman grins ear to ear "sure, I can't wait to share this with her." grinned Catwoman.

 **Location: Starling City**

Black Canary kicks a man in the chin "you know the U.S. government has a whole elaborate theory for why you wear fishnets?" asked Catwoman who's standing on top of a roof.

Each of the criminals has a weapon drawn "what do you want, Catwoman?" asked Black Canary wondering why Catwoman is here and not somewhere stealing something.

The black-haired woman gains a half smirk "seriously, some government operative has been paid to sit in a secret room somewhere and think too hard about your clothes your tax dollars at work." snickered Catwoman who found the file amusing.

Black Canary then releases a powerful canary cry causing each of the men to hit the ground "why are you here?" asked Black Canary.

"Batman wants to talk to you." said Catwoman.

Black Canary then begins to hand cuff the men "sure, just wait until the police show up." said Black Canary.

Catwoman then jumps down to the ground and shot the blonde a curious look "hey, what's this I hear about Green Arrow having Harley Quinn handcuffed in his cave?" asked Catwoman with a smirk.

Black Canary rolled her eyes at her "we're not talking about that." said Black Canary not wanting to talk about it since the ordeal was so strange.

 **Location: Washington**

Batman and Red Robin enter through a window "Jefferson." said Batman.

The African man's eyes light up with lightning "what- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Batman.

The man sighs "seriously? The world's greatest detective and boy wonder can't find my doorbell?" asked Jefferson he then turn off his lightning powers.

"So, what are you working on?" asked Red Robin.

The man then turns towards the young teen "I'm working with the department of housing to find homes for a hundred thousand people evacuated from around Metropolis, there are also thousands of Metropolis residents who were holidaying at the time of the bombing and have no city to return to." explained Jefferson which had impressed both masked crusaders.

"You're doing good work, Jefferson. I'll help you find homes for these people. But I'd like to talk to you about something else that needs your attention. I need Black Lightning." said Batman.

 **Location: Dakota**

Within a bark four men point their AK47 and M16 guns at Static and Gear Static smirks at this "guys don't seem to learn do ya?" mocked the African young man he then extends his hands out purple electricity comes from his hands the guns are then pulled away and hit the ground Static then gotta a jolt blast at two of them knocking two of the criminals on their asses "what didn't ya know I put a shock to yo system?" joked Static with a grin.

The last two men reach for a knife but Gear extends his hand out firing two small disk as the the disk gets into their personal space the the two devices light up and wraps the criminals up in some metal wires the two men then drop to the floor unable to get up they then hear the sound of whistling they turn around and see Nightwing leaning against the wall with the look of impressed and Naruto floating in the air "nice work you two." said Nightwing.

"Nightwing! And your that guy who brought him back to life!" exclaimed the blonde man Gear is a white male with brown colored eyes, he has short blonde hair, he is 5'11 with a lean built with some muscles hears a green and white armored vest underneath it he wears a black shirt, green gauntlets, he hears a silver backpack, green and white helmet, he wears a white utility belt, green and white pants, and green armored boots.

Naruto nods his head "my name is Naruto but my hero name is Rikudo. We have to speak with the both of you." said Naruto.

Both men glances at each other and turns back towards him "is this about Superman?" asked Static.

Nightwing nods his head "yeah, it is we need your help will you join us?" asked Nightwing he knew both of them were smart and had mostly already decided what to do.

 **Next Day**

 **Location: Gotham Deep Underground**

"They're coming I will remain hidden." said the man in the shadows.

Naruto shot him a look of gratitude Batman glances at him "thank you, I don't know who we can trust yet. I'd like to keep your involvement a secret for now." said Batman.

"I understand." said the man.

"Thank you all for joining us." said Batman he, Naruto, Red Robin, and Nightwing stares at Aquaman, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Huntress, Batwoman, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Static, Gear, Superboy, Beast Boy, Starfire, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl.

Superboy had ditched his usual uniform and now wears a black body suit, he wears a silver emblem of the House of El, Silver gauntlets, a silver belt with a wide S, and silver boots.

Green Arrow narrows his eyes at Batman "I said I'd listen, I didn't agree to join anything yet." said Green Arrow each of the heroes then take a seat.

"You know why you're all here." said Batman.

"Of course, what's our plan of attack?" asked Captain Atom staring at the Gotham Knight.

* * *

 **(A/N: Static looks like his new Injustice 2 unused design)**

 **I'll be trying finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate off a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
